Chaotic Outbreak Endless Ocean
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: The continuation of Chaos Rising; Chapter 7 up. The Future is now, and Theus and the brand new girl find themselves in a world they shaped. projectchaosrisng. com
1. Welcome Back!

Welcome Back

Welcome Back!

After a three month reprieve; a lot of time has passed for me, and I have to say things are very different now. Looking back; I can say that I have definitely improved; not to say that I will not continue to improve. Still I decided to write this as a precursor of things to come.

I have most definitely found that I write so much better, and after some criticism from people; I have now learned to deal with it. Still I'm no where near done on this project, and when someone asked me how close to being done I was… I said not even close. I know no one wants to read this, but by doing this I will not have to do it again.

After three months I have to say my art has improved, and so has my web design skills. Difference is that now I have art I'm proud to show, and you can see it on my website… but I will get to that later. With all the improvement I have seen; this project will now see a reformatting…

Now updates come every Thursday, and while I cannot guarantee a new update for every story every Thursday… I will still try my best. Don't get me wrong though because I have been working hard these last few months, and now it is back to the happy grind. A lot of work got done while I was gone, and I have been doing my best to get into my characters personalities. Also I have already tripled the length of what I have already written…

Still when this series ends; no delay… just onto the next one, but now I got art. Real art… okay so some characters still need art, but you know I'm working hard. More art will come soon, but descriptive imagery works so much better for me. Still some characters like Brett from my FF now have there own art, but that brings me to my main point…

Before my site's address was really… really, hard to remember. Now we have a real domain!! That's right it is like IGN or any site like that, and it is easy to remember! Still I have to say I'm nervous about this re-launch; because it is easy for me to put my self out there, but this site is major!

The redesign looks much more professional, and just plain cool, but what should you expect. I got to say there is going to be some nice new features; like art galleries, artwork that is my own, music, full story experience (by that I mean the songs in the chapters), character listings, a chance to see how I envisioned the characters, and just a lot more things that I will bring to the table.

Some of you may find this just a tad aggravating, or that I'm really in love with myself, but if you have read this far… I need to feel a little pride in my work. Now that all of this promoting is done… it is back to work, but I do want to say one more thing.

In stories; a lot of people do not take relationships that far, or just ignore things. That is their choice, but I really am not a fan of censorship. If my story gets to graphic; I will up the rating, but I'm not going to skip out on some things like sex. You see a lot of people cannot handle it, but it happens; really I'm writing this part because anyone who I know that reads my stories will lose respect for me, and I don't want that.

Still for now that will not be appearing, but as the relations I have started grow and mature; more adult things will happen. Still for now that will be separate, but I want you all to think about that. As always I love reviews and opinions or anything! On my site we have a contact us link and I would love to hear from you!

Even if you do not like reviewing, or you have something you really do not like; let me know. I want to gauge reactions, but I truly hope you all love reading this. Enjoy and please visit my site at:

projectchaosrising .com

Sincerely Epyon


	2. Chronicles of Water

Chaos Rising:

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Two**

**Chronicles of Water**

Chapter 1 Legend

"So if it's not Tom the rumor man, what stuff you got for us today?" asked the bartender. As Tom ran over, all his friends were sitting at the bar; "He is here in Neo Arcadia, the legend." All the people in the bar laughed at Tom before one of his friends said "the legend is just that a legend. I mean, come on, a guy that the great general Leviathan cornered, but he and two other reploids turned to water."

Song Kira, Sono Kokoro no mama ni

"Yah the stories are so unbelievable, and they say when cornered by Harpuia, he got one cut on this guy and he actually found blood. No human can turn to water" Another laughed as a large explosion happened outside. They all ran to the window to see Neo Arcadia's main tower's side explode as a man flew through the air landing a great distance away. "It's him, the legend, why is he here in Neo Arcadia?"

The intruder slowly got up standing tall, as Fefnir landed behind him as the roof cracked beneath him. "Stop intruder" Fefnir said as he lifted his cannons shooting two giant blasts of flame. The other man just turned as the flames were immediately snuffed out.

"You will have to do better then that; I'm Theus, the weapon of water and you have no power over me Fire General." Theus turned back as he started to walk away as Fefnir punched the ground. Another wave of flame traveled towards Theus. The wave grew ever bigger as Theus lifted his hand, as Water traveled around his body creating a liquid shield. The wave of flame passed over as Theus was unharmed.

"You have some control over the water Theus, but you have yet to face my troops." Fefnir fired his canon into the air as jet pack robots filled the air surrounding Theus all holding rifles. "They wait for my command to kill you; do you have any last words, Weapon of the Water?"

Theus lifted his hands as water began to snake around his body; slowly it traveled up his body out across his arms extending past his arms. All the water finished moving. The water rippled before exploding off the two new snake like shamshirs. Theus looked at Fefnir as he dropped his arms; "You have chosen the wrong path, do not expect mercy from me now."

Theus closed his eyes after those words as twin spires busted through the ground. The giant towers of water began to travel through the air swallowing up each of the troops. The giant spires moved fast as they swallowed up each of the jet troops before they had time to react. The troops were stuck in water. Only Fefnir was still free, he gritted his teeth as he ran forward to strike Theus.

Theus simply looked at him as one of the pillars of water snaked in, snatching Fefnir out of the air as he was sucked into the water. Theus turned as the pillars froze in the snake like position. Everyone inside now incased in ice and they were now frozen. Theus looked in back, face plain and emotionless as he said in a plain dull voice; "I was a fool, to expect a real fight from you."

Theus walked to the edge as he jumped down onto the street as civilians moved out of the way. Theus faced the outer wall as he looked to a small decorative fountain as it exploded. Water busted through the fountain as it traveled over to Theus; Theus hopped onto the wave of water as it carried him down the street to the edge of the city.

The wave crashed into the wall as Theus flew into the dessert landing twenty feet away. Slowly he began to walk away not looking back to Neo Arcadia. The desert stretched for miles as far as anyone could see, and Theus paid no mind to the terrain walking on it with no problems.

As he walked into the desert, the sun beating down on him as he wandered. Suddenly, Harpuia landed in front of him cutting off his path as the green armored general spoke; "Give up now." The remaining two generals ran up behind Theus, all of the generals had there weapons at the ready. Leviathan looked at him "come on Theus, we would rather not beat you up. How about you just surrender?" Phantom looked at him as he spoke in his deep voice; "You shall give up immediately."

"Nice to see you all again, do not mind m; I just wanted to see X, but somebody was not happy with my visit. I cannot stay; this world has changed so much in such short time. I'm not in the mood for a fight." Theus looked to the sky as four angelic blue wings sprung from his back and stretched out as blue feathers flew into the air.

The general's lowered they're weapons slightly; they had never seen a human with four wings. "The world I knew is gone" Theus took off flying into the air at a high speed.

"I told you I was right!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs while the others mouths were wide open.

Chapter 2 Reflections on the Water

Theus sat beneath the darkened sky of another world. Theus's feat were submerged in a deep pool of water. The water glowed a bright blue; the water completely still. The dry desert environment was incredibly harsh on Theus. Behind Theus sat a perched on a rock, sat a long grey haired woman in a cloak. "So the world you loved had changed from what you knew. You have captured my interest Weapon of Water; tell me more about your adventures."

Theus stared down into the center of the poll, of still water. "I sat by as the one named Zero fought and defeated X. Then he defeated Elpizo by himself; I stood back and watched. Both of those fight's were none of my concern, I could not care about what happened to the world I gave up on. It was none of my concern and that was my excuse. But that changed one day; the day it came back from the abyss of space. The sin that I thought was gone forever; Omega."

Song Aku no 3 heiki

"Come on Omega, get some you weakling!" Fefnir shouted launching a blast of fire from his cannons. The blasts of fire hit Omega's fist; Harpuia flew above throwing laser slashes down onto the arm holding a sword. Leviathan acted from far back; throwing spears of ice directly at Omega's chest. Zero came from behind Omega; he jumped into the air, sword scrapping along Omega's back. Omega roared as each attack hit him; each attack doing little damage to his armor.

Omega used one arm to swing his giant sword; the other arm shot rings of energy out at all of the attacking opponents. Zero and the Generals attacked from all sides; dodging the barrage of Omega's furious and relentless attacks. Each of Omega's attacks was coming faster and faster; and dodging became harder and harder. The attacks became fewer and fewer from Zero and the generals; they were losing energy trying to dodge.

The ground was crushed with each ring of energy that was fired. Each ring crushed the ground; while each swipe of the sword broke through what ever was in its path. Leviathan cried out, "how do we possibly stop this monster?"

A ball of plasma energy came right in front of her. Knocking the fall girl of her feat; she flew backwards before crashing into the ground. Harpuia rushed Omega's sword; Harpuia's blade met stopping the blades path. Harpuia's jets pushed back; matching the force of the swing. Both deadlocked in mid air as the energy from his sword crackled against Omega's blade.

Zero and Fefnir kept the other hand busy; they battered it with blasts of energy and fire. "This is starting to look not good, we need help." Leviathan mumbled under her breath; she tried to get up off the ground. She forced herself up readying her spear to see Omega holding the others at bay. The machine turned towards her shooting a laser from its head; the laser tore through the air moving towards Leviathan.

She dodged out of the laser's path. Fefnir pelted the back of Omega's head with fiery blasts. Omega slowly turned around facing Fefnir. "I think were just pissing it off," Zero said still firing with his gun at the sword less hand. "Good; I hope this stupid thing is getting pissed off! I hope it can handle more beatings." Fefnir yelled; he aimed both his cannons firing blasts of fire at Omega.

Each of the generals continued their barrage of attacks. Omega continued to roar with ear damaging sounds. Omega quickly turned back to Leviathan, firing multiple lasers blasts. Each blast traveled through the ground around her; cutting her off from moving anywhere.

The hand holding the sword teleported behind Harpuia; it punched Harpuia in the back. Harpuia collided with the raw earth, plowing into the ground. At the same time the other hand teleported swiping through the air; knocking Fefnir and Zero back into the ground.

The hand with sword moved back to Omega's side; the other hand returned as well. Both hands grasped the sword; lifting it above Omega to be brought down on top of Leviathan. She screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes. The blade came down through the air. Leviathan was frozen with fear and could not even try and dodge; she prepared for her demise.

She opened her eyes after seconds of waiting; she had felt no blade come down on her. She looked up slightly to see Theus standing in front of her. Theus's were legs spread apart; he had stopped the blade in mid air with one hand. No blood dripped from his hand; everyone looked on in disbelief. "You have not grown any stronger since last we met; I expected better. So where is your master? That snake should be around here some where; come out Weil!" Theus shouted into the air.

A half man, half robotic creature came down the hall; he hovered slowly, coming to a stop beside Omega. "I thought you cared for no one? Back during the elf wars you would not lift a finger to save anyone; where is that Theus? The one who helped me create Omega."

"Theus you created this monster?" Leviathan asked as Theus starred at Omega. "That was a long time ago; I prefer to talk about something else. Maybe we should talk about how you betrayed me taking control of my creation and turning it upon the world. You are the one who does not care about anyone."

"Let's not stretch the truth; we are simply two remnants from the elf war. We both worked on Omega; but I simply took it and finished the project. Then I just used it for what ever I desired; besides, you chose to sit back and let me destroy the world. So I'm not really the one to blame." Weil chuckled as Omega roared loudly shaking the entire building.

"I sat back and watched before as the world was torn into two camps; because I did not have the power back then to make a difference. But know I have the power; and shall not sit back and let my mistake destroy the world a second time."

Theus shoved his hand up into the air; Omega's sword was sent hurdling backwards. Theus summoned his shamshirs and his four blue wings to his aid. "Weil you are a monster; you think that I'm like you, but I'm not. I will no longer sit back and watch this world follow a path that leads to more unnecessary death. Sigma set this in motion, but it will end now. Now I find you standing against me; blocking the path I shall carve for the world, Weil. So be it then; Leviathan, Fefnir, Harpuia, and Zero, get out of here now."

"Thanks Theus," Leviathan said acting real shy. "I totally had it all under control; so does this mean we are on the same side?" Leviathan said; the other two generals and Zero got behind Theus. "For now we are allies till Omega falls. I have no intention of joining either side of this conflict; only in Omega's death and Weil's demise. I have no intention of fighting for a resistance or a group of exterminators. Now leave, there are rough waters ahead" Theus said in a calm manor.

"I don't think so, I got more then enough strength to fight this wimp," Fefnir said while his whole body tensed up. Theus stretched out his wings blocking Fefnir's path. "Leave now, you have lost far too much energy. I am fully ready to face this thing; and I cannot fight if I have all of you as a burden." Fefnir cringed; Harpuia and Zero grabbed the fire general escorting him down the hall to the exit.

"Theus you better not die before I get to see you again! Thanks for saving my life; it meant a lot you saving me. You know I kind of am happy we are working together now. I have always admired you and your abilities. I guess what I want to say is come back alive to me." Theus nodded to Leviathan; she turned and ran down the hall.

Theus stood as he starred at the behemoth before him; "which do I take out first? The monster that has killed millions over his sin filled life; or Omega?" Theus leapt forward; bringing a shamshir down on Weil; only to have it blocked by Omega's sword. "You need to get through him first anyways. Let us see how strong you have become, Theus. I hope you have become a god."

The three generals and Zero exited the building; returning near Ciel and some Reploids from the resistance. "Zero what happened in there? Are you alright?" Ciel asked as Zero ran up to her. "We have to leave before things get really ugly."

Song Kira, Sono Kokoro no mama ni

With a loud crashing sound, Omega came through the roof of the building. The roof of the building exploded; flying into the air with Omega's body. Zero and the others looked on from a safe distance; the large machine came crashing to the earth below with tremendous force. The earth shook and broke around the giant machine.

After moments, Theus flew out through the hole in the roof. His four blue wings stretched out as far as they could. Theus floated high above the earth; his wings flapping, keeping him airborne. His shamshirs reappeared in his hands; Theus looked down onto Omega as the monster slowly got up.

The large machine looked to Theus before firing three giant laser blasts. Theus did not move; each blast simply was reflected off a veil of water that formed like a spherical aura. Theus floated in the air; Omega roared as the arm with the sword flew into the air. The sword pierced Theus's shield; the blade went straight through his body.

Leviathan gasped as the blade pierced Theus; Theus still did not move; he simply smiled at Omega. The area where the blade pierced had turned to water; the rest of his body still like any other human. Theus beat his wings, flying up into the air; His body morphed around the blade. Turning to water as the blade traveled down his body, leaving Theus unharmed.

Theus flew up into the sky landing in front of Zero and the generals. "I told you all to leave immediately, this is not some game. Now leave before any of you get hurt." Leviathan was concerned and simply protested to leaving Theus behind; and so did the other generals.

Zero acknowledged Theus before teleporting away with the members of the Resistance and Ciel. Theus summoned another veil of water around him except this time it froze solid. Omega prepared another barrage of lasers when large spears of ice came from above replacing the snow.

The barrage pounded Omega with large shards of ice; quickly burying the machine in ice. Theus and the generals were fully shielded from the barrage of ice. Once the shards stopped falling; the ice around Theus melted into a serpent of water that waited for Omega to recover.

Omega tore through his grave of ice. Omega fired more waves of energy traveling towards Theus. Theus motioned to the water serpent; the serpent moved forward blocking the attacks. The serpent exploded; sending water into the sky that fell down as rain, for a brief couple of moments. "We are leaving now, all of us together if need be!" Theus said before he and all the generals disappeared into the air; leaving Weil snarling about the lack of a victory.

"I will prove Omega is the ultimate force; just you wait Theus. You are way more powerful then I remember; but Omega has something you will appreciate." Weil laughed before he and Omega left the area. Omega still in perfect condition like nothing had happened.

Chapter 3 Ultimate Omega

The silver haired woman flipped her hair; "why did you even care about Omega? You are a weapon, let the mortals deal with it and just enjoy the show." Theus let out a small laugh at the woman's comment. "I guess because I was partially to blame; I was responsible. I changed so much over the period that followed. While the generals recovered in a hidden area, I grew close to Leviathan. I never thought I could get close to anyone after…"

"Pathetic" the woman said, interrupting Theus. The woman closed her eyes; "You weapons are supposed to be the ultimate force of destruction; yet that scientist ruined you all. What is done is done though; soon you will meet your creator. She will tell you everything; and then you will aid her. Unless you want the world you apparently love so much to meet the fate I chose."

"I have not forgotten our deal. I use to think that I was a monster; like Omega, but my power frightened me. But that girl taught me I had a reason to live; a reason to exist. I never wanted to but the generals in any danger; not after the fact that they helped me. So I had no choice; I had grown to love the world I was on; and I would not endanger the woman I loved. When the true Omega appeared, I would go to the battle and put an end to Omega with Zero…"

Song 117 On the Verge of the Assault (from FFVII ''Those Who Fight'')

Zero stood in front of the new form of Omega. The large machine lifted its blue arm; charging the canon, pointing it at Zero. Zero prepared himself for the coming blast of energy; when a familiar man appeared before him. The canon unleashed its blast; the blast was diverted by an aura of water. Theus turned around to see Zero standing there surprised to see him. "Hello Zero, I know I'm late, but if you would have me I will aid you. Do you mind if I aid you in your fight?"

Zero looked at him, shaking his head at Theus. "You are more then welcome to aid me. You sure you can handle yourself?" Theus did not even bother responding; instead he summoned his shamshirs to his hands. Theus jumped onto the Fused Omega's body; near the main head. Theus looked down onto his creation; moving to its right arm.

Zero shot immediately after Theus moved; each bullet hit Omega in the face. Theus slashed at the joint of Omega's right arm. The blades slashed through joint with ease. The red arm bearing a large sword fell to the remaining ground beneath it; breaking the fragile ground beneath do to the battle.

Omega bellowed loudly, shaking the air and earth around it. Omega slammed its left arm into the ground near Zero; plasma energy shot out from Omega's mouth. Zero sidestepped out of the way of the fist to see a ball of plasma energy traveling towards him. Using his Zet saber, he slashed through the ball of energy.

Three more balls of plasma energy circled around; traveling towards Theus. Theus jumped off Omega, his wings returning to his back. Theus flapped his wings a single time, spreading feathers in front of Theus.

Each feather formed a large orb of water; shielding Theus from each bolt of plasma energy. Theus landed on Omega's shoulder; ready disarm his enemy a second time. Omega roared; his body becoming electrified. The electricity ripped through Theus's body; Theus experienced a tremendous amount of pain throughout his body.

Theus flew backwards towards Zero; Zero quickly helped him up. Theus looked to Zero; "I hate electricity, it is just not water's friend." Omega charged his cannon; firing it at Zero and Theus who dived to ground, evading the large pillar of energy.

Theus jumped up; tossing his blades into Omega's left arm. Omega cried out in pain; Zero ran towards Omega, using the distraction to his advantage. Zero leapt into the air; his blade drawn and ready to stab Omega and finish the beast off.

Zero began to fall short of Omega; the aura of Omega drawing him down towards the ground. Theus slid underneath Zero; kneeling on the ground. Theus put his hands together; Zero's foot landed square on Theus's hands. Theus boosted Zero high into the air. The sword pierced Omega's face; creating a large crack in Omega's face.

Zero jumped off taking his sword with him. Energy built around the crack; the beast roared and cried in pain. Omega exploded; destroying the ground beneath the two fighter's feat. Zero and Theus landed on the ground; far below where they use to be. In front of them stood Zero; Theus looked at this new enemy. "The real Zero's body; I though it was destroyed so long ago."

Song End

Song 220 SOLDIER Battle

"No Zero was never destroyed Theus. He lives and is far more powerful then that fake ever could be. Omega shall remain invincible so long as the dark elf is on our side." Weil laughed, after having finished his statement. Theus told Weil to shut up so he could talk to Zero. "Zero; look I do not know if you truly remember me, but I know you are the real thing. Now how about we end Omega's life once and for all."

Weil began to speak through speakers surrounding them; "Zero? Surely you would destroy your original body?" Zero lost his focus; thinking about the situation, Theus simply laughed at Weil's words. "Weil; you should simply just shut up. You always talked too much; and you always thought you were the best. Now me and Zero are going to destroy your creation because it stopped being mine years ago."

Theus and Zero nodded to one another; their blades at the ready as the three charged in. Zero lead in first, slashing at Omega. Omega jumped into the air, right over Zero. Omega pointed his blade to the earth; the laser blade became electrically charged. Theus's body turned to water in an attempt to avoid the blade. The blade traveled through Theus, his body turning to water in order to protect Theus. Electricity coursed through Theus, causing him great pain, with each shock that passed through him.

Omega turned around; kicking Theus backwards; his back scrapping across the rough earth. Zero turned running back to kill Omega. Omega charged his sword; smashing it into the earth. The impact loosened rocks from the remaining ceiling high above. The rocks fell blocking the path of Zero; stopping his assault before he could attack.

Zero and Omega charged their blasters; firing at the same time, through the falling rocks. The shots of energy met; canceling the other blast from existence. The rocks stopped falling; the two warriors drew their swords. Theus got up; readying his blades, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and gain the edge in this fight.

Zero and Omega's blade locked together; the fighters deadlocked together. Theus ran in tossing his swords like boomerangs; Omega pushed Zero back. Omega turned to see Theus's blades coming at him. He raised his sword; diverting the swords effortlessly with his own blade. Omega balled up his fist; punching the ground. Beams traveled upwards from the ground circling Omega.

Theus stopped just inches away from the beams, sensing the electric energy inches from his face. Omega turned firing a shot at Zero; Zero easily deflected the bullet. Omega teleported away from Theus; instantly appearing behind Zero. He readied another fist; Theus saw that Zero would be caught in the field of lasers, destroying Zero.

Theus rushed in; pushing Zero out of the way; just as Omega's fist contacted the ground. Zero flew through the air; landing a safe distance away from the beams. Leaving the field of lasers to rip thought Theus's right arm. The arm was torn off; blood came from the wound as Theus cried out in pain. His natural defenses knew that turning to water posed a more immediate danger to Theus.

Omega quickly charged his gun; firing a blast of energy into Theus that sent him backwards. Theus flew backwards trough the air; Zero rushed over to his side. "Theus are you alright?" Zero questioned, Theus nodded, signaling that he was still alright. Zero got up and gave a fierce battle cry; Zero gained power from an unknown source. His power tripling; moving into Omega, slashing ten times before Omega could begin to react.

Zero flew back clutching his arm in pain; a dark aura forced him back. The dark elf left Omega's body; shielding Omega with a dark power. Theus forced himself up off the ground; he knew this was going to be a problem. Theus tried to ignore the pain; clutching his wound with his remaining arm. They looked over to see the dark elf begin to use her power healing Omega. Hope faded from the fighters; Omega would be healed and he would be even stronger.

Song End

Song RTRZ - 06 - Theme of ZERO (from Rockman X)

Suddenly something teleported in front of Omega while he was still in the process of healing. Harpuia appeared launching multiple slashes composed of lasers; each one causing massive damage. "Zero and Theus; I thought you were stronger then this. I expected you two would be able to beat this weakling without my aid." A dark aura pushed Harpuia back through the air.

Fefnir teleported in next, in front of Zero and Theus; he began firing massive balls of Fire at Omega. Fefnir stopped turning around to look at Theus and Zero. "Come on Theus; I thought you were tougher then that. You have to be tougher if you want to stay our leader. Though I have waited for this payback for a while; Omega helpless loses some pleasure when I kick its ass." Fefnir jumped back before the aura had time to activate.

Leviathan teleported in last next to Omega; her spear poised to strike. Leviathan began fiercely slashing Omega cutting him in every direction; Leviathan jumped back before the aura could hit her. "You hurt my Theus; nobody hurts my Theus. Looks like that pathetic Omega cannot stand up to our love's power. Are you ok Theus?"

Leviathan and Fefnir helped Theus up off the ground; Theus thanked them both before they all refocused on the fight. Omega dropped to his knees; the Dark elf began to pull away shouting Zero's name. Zero looked at it; "what is it dark elf?"

A light appeared from the sky, taking the form of a familiar Reploid. "She… The curse of the Dark Elf is fading… You are the real Zero, not that fake. Finnish it Zero and we will have defeated Omega and Weil just like a thousand years ago."

Weil cried out over the speakers for them to stop. Zero rose from the ground; running forward using a single slash; destroying Omega's body. The room went bright when Omega's final body exploded.

Zero awoke beside Ciel; Ciel was happy he was alright. Zero got up off the ground, his armor broken and cracked from the explosion. Zero and Ciel looked over to see Theus and the three guardians watching them. Theus was still missing an arm till water traveled from ground onto Theus. Theus's missing arm regenerated completely; as if nothing had ever happened. "Good as new; would have been way harder to fix you then me. Sadly Weil figured out my weakness."

"So what are you all going to do?" Zero asked Theus and the generals. "Well that depends on what are leader wants" Harpuia stated. Fefnir took the opportunity to voice his opinion; "I will fallow Theus to whatever end he desires." Leviathan pulled Theus in close beside her; "I'm not leaving my love. He always ends up I huge amounts of trouble, and I have to save him. I guess he is worth it otherwise I would not have saved him again."

Theus turned around looking in the direction of Neo Arcadia. Black clouds billowed over Neo Arcadia; lightning ripping the sky apart, the only source of light in that entire area. "Weil still has to be stopped; this will not be over till he dies. We will aid the Resistance and stop Weil, if that is alright with its leaders."

Ciel and Zero nodded to Theus. The generals were satisfied as well with the arrangement. "Then our course is set; we shall aid the Resistance in their battle. Weil I will end your life no matter what. There is going to much bloodshed now; Weil will throw everything he has and more. The final chapter begins in Weil's life…"

Chapter 4 Ragnarok

"You are in love with that girl? That is amusing that a weapon can find love. It must be hard to be apart. So continue with your story." Theus looked to the woman; "It is hard being apart from the one I love. I wish I was still by her side, but you and your master are cruel."

The woman laughed; "that is lovely but tell me more about the next part of your journey. It is interesting to hear all about the mighty Weapon of Water." Theus looked into the sky before he continued. "The next little while; we did small missions to help the Resistance which was fine by me. Zero went off a grand adventure; destroying eight more robot masters. I and the generals tried to find a way into Neo Arcadia to save everyone from the monstrous weapon; Ragnarok. Ragnarok was in the control of a mad Reploid; who intended to destroy Weil and Neo Arcadia. Little did we know about how close we were to being exterminated."

"Why does Zero get all the high flying action; and we end up trying to break through Weil's zombie robot army." Fefnir finished speaking; shooting his canons into a group of basic Pantheons equipped with rifles. Harpuia came down from the sky; sending laser slashes forward into more mindless Pantheons. "Are job is to cover the Resistance, till they can get all of the civilians out of Neo Arcadia. We cannot fail the people of Neo Arcadia; we must continue to keep these servants of Weil out of the way. Remember Craft is in charge of that weapon; we need to save everyone and this is our task."

Song 20-akuno3heiki

More and more Pantheons came from around the corner; all different kinds came, surrounding the two generals. The Generals stood back to back; starring at the overwhelming amount of Pantheons. "You two get up here now; we need to draw them into the city. Get up here now so we can move them that way."

Harpuia flew up into the air landing beside Theus and Leviathan. Fefnir punched down into the ground, sending a wave of fire that melted Pantheons to the very spot they stood. Fefnir jumped into the air; firing down onto more pantheons. Fefnir landed next to the other generals and Theus. The robots all turned their attention to the roof; watching the generals for movement.

Theus looked at the generals; he breathed in deeply, before opening his mouth to speak. "You know why we are here generals; we are going to make sure no one is left in Neo Arcadia. Zero is going to focus on stopping Craft from firing that weapon; and we are going to hunt down Weil and kill him. If that weapon fires then we will still stand our ground; I just want you all to know that it has been an honor to be with all of you."

Leviathan smacked Theus on the back of the head. Theus rubbed the back of his head in pain; Leviathan moved in front of Theus. Before Theus could even start to ask her what she did; Leviathan jumped forward kissing him on the lips. She pulled away after moments; "stop acting like we are going to die. Like you would let anything happen to us; or me for that matter. Now come on boys; let's get moving!"

Leviathan pulled Theus; all the generals ran further into Neo Arcadia. The generals jumped off the roof; Leviathan still pulling Theus with her. They all landed in a large open square that was easily fifty feet big. The group ran into the center of the square; they all stopped in the center when they saw Pantheons come from all the entrances to the square.

The robots surrounded Theus and the generals with their weapons pointing at the generals. Theus and the generals formed a small circle, all their backs together; each of the generals held the weapons at the ready. Theus summoned his weapons holding them at the ready; the robots closed in, stopping twenty feet back. They lowered their weapons when they came to a stop; they only stood there, as if waiting for the order to attack. The robots numbers were so great, that their appeared to be no end to them.

"I think we got every last one's attention on us. What should we do now leader?" Harpuia questioned to Theus. Fefnir shouted with an aggravated voice to Theus. "Yeah what are we going to do leader? You and Leviathan's emotions for one another have caused us to miss our chance to continue on; and now we are trapped."

Leviathan turned her head; looking at Fefnir out of the corner of her eye. "Please Fefnir; our love is a beautiful thing, it gives both strength we need. It is beautiful when we kiss and even when we were together alone last night."

Leviathan turned her head to Theus as she finished her sentence, winking at Theus before his face turned bright red. "Leviathan that is not appropriate right now! We can talk about our love life later when Weil is dead, not that I do not love our love life. Now generals we need to dispatch all of these weaklings; make them suffer like we will do to Weil."

The generals turned around; all of them including Theus and the generals put their left hand into the center. They all nodded to the others; turning back to run into the crowd of enemies. Everyone and thing in the square readied their weapons when the sky burst into flames.

Theus quickly realized the new threat coming from the sky; Ragnarok had been fired on Neo Arcadia. It's power was more massive then Theus thought it would be; it was unleashing its full power down on Neo Arcadia. Theus jumped backwards; bounding across the small area, grabbing Leviathan first before the other Generals.

Song End

Song 08jikuunotobira

The blast hit Neo Arcadia with maximum force, tearing the paradise apart. Theus threw Fefnir and Harpuia in front of Theus while in mid air; then Theus pulled Leviathan in close. The blast hit Theus, who acted as a shield for all three Generals. Slabs of broken machines and earth pelted Theus's back; Theus screamed in pain with each hit. Theus could not believe the amount of strength the impact had; he could feel his back burning from the heat of the blast.

The force of the blast faded leaving Theus and Leviathan to collide into the other Generals. Fefnir and Harpuia collided into the ground, experiencing some pain but remaining mainly unharmed from the blast. Theus hit the ground with enough force to make him let go of Leviathan, who rolled on the ground. Theus continued to travel bouncing off the ground before he collided into the remains of a building.

Fefnir and Harpuia got up still in near perfect condition. They turned to what use to be the area they stood in; but now there were no enemy robots and Neo Arcadia's beautiful streets were ruined. Leviathan gave a blood curdling scream fly across the air. The generals turned asking what was wrong in their mind; when they beheld Theus it was apparent why she had screamed.

Theus had shards of metal sticking out from his back, and was covered in his own blood. Leviathan's eyes watered, clouding her vision; she flipped him over checking to see if he was alive. Leviathan flipped him over; Theus coughed up a small amount of blood as he was rolled onto his side. "Theus are you alright? Please, Please be alright. I do not want to lose you!"

The other two generals crouched near Theus; gazing upon his badly damaged body. Theus slowly opened his eyes; "I'm not dead yet. Looks like you were right Leviathan; sorry I said those things to you. I just could not let you guys get hurt; you are harder to fix then I am." Theus stopped talking only to let out a small chuckle. Leviathan wiped her eyes; pulling Theus up into her arms. She hugged him with all her strength; never wanting to ever leave him again.

Fefnir punched a large slab of what was once a building; "Damn it Theus! Stop playing the hero and give someone else a chance to be a hero." Harpuia shook his head; "That was incredibly foolish of you. You could have easily died; but you are incredibly brave to save us all from that. I am indebt to you for all eternity, and I'm glad you are our leader."

The moment of silence soon broke; the sound of a rock breaking underneath a piece of metal. All three Generals turned to see eight robot masters Zero had previously fought staring at them. The rooster ran over to the Generals looking a t Theus; "Squak! It's him the target."

"The eight robot master Zero defeated? What are they doing here?" Fefnir questioned; looking at the eight new robots that stood before all of them. Leviathan bit her lip; the large bull creature began to speak. "We… Came here… For…" The bull spoke at an incredible slow pace; forcing the squid to speak up. "Try to speed it up Mino Magnus; we want to tear this thing apart sometime today. Weil has ordered him to die; and we should kill him now."

The wolf snarled towards the generals and Theus; "Yeah let's rip him to shreds!" "Silence!" A Deep voice shouted, coming from behind the eight robot masters. Theus opened his eyes looking at the new enemies; "You're Craft, aren't you? You hate Weil and Zero just fought you, so why are you here?"

The man lifted his cannon, pointing to Theus; "I'm not the real Craft. All of us are copies of the original and we are here to kill you; and any who get in our way." Theus struggled to get up; only to find Leviathan holding him down. Leviathan was not allowing him to get up; and Theus could see in her eyes that she was already incredibly worried for his safety.

Harpuia and Fefnir stood up raising there weapons when they herd Theus. "Stop! Do not attack them." Theus nodded to Leviathan; she took the signal helping him up off the ground. Theus got to his feet, before speaking; "you owe me right generals. Then leave me now; I can handle all of these copies by my self. But you must promise that you will not come back no matter what; protect Ciel till I return."

Fefnir and Harpuia gave a nod; agreeing to Theus's demand. The two generals teleported away, leaving Leviathan behind. Leviathan looked into his eyes; she shook her head, wanting to stay by Theus's side till the bitter end. "I promise I will come back a live Leviathan. I swear on our love I will not die here. Leviathan look into my eyes; you know I will comeback to you."

Leviathan smiled; "You better not die to these weaklings." She turned and teleported away, tears still falling from her eyes. "You are going to die here Theus; we have all been equipped with an electric charge to counter your abilities. We know you weakness" Craft stated only to see Theus smile across his face.

"Wow you guys are getting half smart but; I already have evolved beyond that weakness. My evolution is not quite so linear that you could possibly imagine what is next. Get ready for something a little different and new! TECH FORM!"

Song End

Chapter 5 Weil

The woman stood beside Theus; gently whispering into his ear, "shortly all the others will arrive here. Finish the story before they get here; it is just starting to become entertaining." Theus looked forward; not even glancing away slightly. "Fine we will start where I left off. I stood alone physically, but my friends were at my side spiritually supporting me. Then there was Zero who I knew was doing his best to stop Weil; and I was going to end my fight quickly. After all I still had a score to settle with Weil."

Theus emerged from a blinding light; no longer in a human form, but now was entirely machine from the outside. The blue armor shown in the fading sunlight; his eyes shown green when his body began to move. He held a spear in his left hand; the tip glowed bright pink when the laser formed a blade at the top of the spear. "We end this now! I'm not going to let you stop me from seeing the woman I love. So stand down and leave the area so I can get to Weil."

All eight robots and Craft readied their weapons and them selves. A blade extended from the end of Crafts gun. Craft leapt forward trying to stab Theus in his hew form; only to find Theus gone from the path of his blade. Theus had teleported behind the robot masters; he jumped into the air twirling around in the air. The large extensions on his shoulder flipped up, and all the weapons on Theus fired; raining multiple lasers onto the eight robots.

The wolf, the wasp, and Kraken escaped the blast; leaving the others to experience the blast's full potential. Theus landed on the ground; the smoke cleared revealing the robot masters that were unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. Only one is the horse appearance still moved slightly; Theus walked over to it, slamming the laser tip into the robot and ending the movement.

The wolf jumped forward trying sinks its teeth into Theus' armor. Theus flipped his spear; stopping the spear when it was under arm. The wolf landed on the tip of the spear; Theus turned around tearing his blade out the side of the wolf. "Is that the best you have got? Cause so far you have not even come close to impressing me."

Craft stood back letting the last two remaining masters get their shot at Theus. The wasp grabbed her flaming wings, tossing them at Theus. The squid approached from the other side drawing kunais from the sides of his body. The kunais traveled at Theus's feet; while the spinning wings came at his head.

Theus transformed in mid air, changing into a submarine form. The kunais slipped under Theus, while the wings went above him. The moment the weapons passed by Theus whipped the cannons on his back up, pointing at the wasp. Theus fired his cannons; the lasers tore the wasp apart. Theus fired missiles out of his legs; killing the kraken with their explosive force.

Theus turned back to his human like machine form. Craft approached him; the warriors began to circle the other, watching for any movements. The sun had disappeared entirely; leaving very little illumination. Both fighters could see the other just fine with their night vision.

They stopped circling each other; taking one final pause to admire the others strength in a sign of respect. Craft leapt high into the air; pointing, his cannon to the earth bellow him. His gun fired a blue laser that engulfed the floor beneath him in destructive fire. Missiles exited from Crafts armor; three waves descended onto the floor tearing everything to shreds.

Theus emerged from the fire; rising high into the air. He span once before his shoulder extension whipped out; all of his weapons fired at Craft. Craft flew downwards into the earth and fire; he was hit with the full force of the blast. Craft landed on solid earth; he deployed the blade from the end of his weapon before he jumped into the air.

Theus had no time to react; the blade pierced his left shoulder tearing his arm off his body. Theus fired his thrusters keeping him airborne. Theus turned quickly landing his blade in Craft's left shoulder; tearing his left arm off.

The two one armed warriors landed on the earth that was still on fire. Theus turned back to Craft readying his spear to finish the battle. Theus ran forward towards Craft giving a fierce cry. This fight was starting to drag on and Theus was determined to aid Zero.

Craft started launching mines, to which Theus dodged easily. Crafted aimed his gun at the warrior; launching another long blue beam at Theus. Theus leapt into the air using his thruster to carry him well over to Crafts other side.

Theus landed ten feet away; the two warriors turned back. Both simultaneously yelled to the other; "This is over now!!" Theus readied his spear; Craft fired his canon into the ground below him. Craft hovered in the air for a moment before he thrust forward; the beam came tearing through the earth towards Theus.

Theus turned back into his human form; his body normal and healed with both arms perfect. Craft approached quickly; Theus threw his spear into Craft's chest. Quickly Theus jumped into the air; he flipped over Craft summoning his Shamshirs before he decapitated Craft.

The battle ended with Theus landing on the ground; he breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he was still alive. He looked skyward to see the Raganrok station coming down from the sky. Theus transformed back to his tech form, which had regenerated its left arm. Theus re-summoned his spear to his side. Theus focused in on the battle going on; waiting for the perfect moment to join the battle, he only had one chance.

Weil was fused with Raganarok; his power was overwhelming. Zero dodged a burst of plasma blasts, when Weil launched his spike torpedo. The torpedo flew forward impaling Zero; it carried him backwards into the wall. Zero was stuck and Weil began charging his massive laser.

Zero struggled to get free when he heard a familiar voice. "Weil you die now!" Theus teleported in front of Weil; he shoved his spear into Weil's barrier. The barrier was around the only part that protected Weil's weak spot. Theus used his spear to tear apart the barrier.

Weil cried out for mercy, causing Theus to laugh. "The difference between us Weil is that I have learned from my mistakes. You do not disserve to live or any mercy." Theus chest canon fully charged; unleashing a blast that tore Weil apart from the inside.

Weil was defeated and Ragnarok began to break apart in the upper atmosphere. Theus rushed to Zero's side putting a hand to his shoulder. "We did it Zero; everyone is saved. Now let's go home; there is someone who loves you there to."

Before Zero could react; Theus teleported them both back to the Resistance base. Ciel and the generals rushed to their side; Theus transformed back into his human form while he lay Zero down. Theus stood up to have Leviathan jump into his arms; and it did not take long for them to begin to show their affection for one another.

Ciel sat by Zero; putting her hand to Zero's face. Fefnir and Harpuia chuckled; "We saw the whole battle from the Resistance base. That is why you are our leader; you were simply amazing Theus." Harpuia finished praising only to have Fefnir nod in agreement.

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. You are just way to unique to lose." Leviathan said, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck. Ciel looked up; staring at Theus. "Thank you for bringing him back to me; it means a lot that that he is with me."

Theus chuckled to himself; "That guy disserves some enjoyment after all he has been through." Ciel stood perfectly still along with everyone else. Not even the grass was moving with the gentle night breeze. Theus knew there was something wrong when he felt a powerful aura approach from behind.

He slipped through Leviathan's grasp; turning to see a female woman with grey hair. "Weapon of the water! You are to escort me to your creator, or this world shall never progress in the time stream again. Do not worry for they will not move till you return after you aid my master."

Theus nodded; a portal formed beneath him transporting him to another world. The woman appeared beside him in the desert wasteland…

"And you know the rest" Theus finished speaking when he felt a disturbance. Theus looked to the woman; "they are starting to arrive now! The real adventure begins Theus, to the event that will dictate the future. Goodbye."

The woman disappeared into the air; leaving Theus to watch seven others arrive. All seven of them identical to Theus…

TO BE CONTINUED IN CRHONICLES OF INFINITY…

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."


	3. Chapter 1 Reawakening

Chaotic Outbreak

Chaotic Outbreak

Exia of Water

Endless Ocean

Chapter 1 Re-awakening

Sudden coughing and hacking broke the gentle sounds of the meadow apart. The sound commanded everything's attention towards the source. Slowly Brett hacked and coughed and struggled to move his body; he felt no pain anywhere in his body. His eyes opened to a blurry sky; his vision was failing him and none of his muscles could do anything. "Did I die? Is this the afterlife?"

Brett continued to struggle upwards when he felt a palm against his chest. "Take your time; you have not moved in some time. It will take some time for all of your motor skills to return." A voice told Brett; he could not see well at all but he recognized the voice. "Siarnaq? Is that you? I can feel nothing in my entire body; am I dead? Did I fail everyone?"

"No you are not dead; not yet anyway…" Another voice said causing Brett to shoot upwards into a sitting position. "I thought you had no control of your muscles, but I guess you really are something special." Brett's eye sight returned and he looked over to see Váli sitting beside 4 other Exia. "Váli what are you doing here…? What happened? How long was I out…? Where am I? what…"

Lightning jumped down and support Brett's trembling body; causing Brett to pause his assault of questions. "Easy there; you just woke up so relax. You need to take it easier; after all you took the worst beating of everyone here." Lightning stopped after his sentence when he felt a poke to his side; he turned to see Aeolus looking down on him. "Stop stressing the guy out; he just came too after that battle and now you're making him worried. You feeling any better; you idiot… I cannot believe you were dumb enough to try that."

Sounds came back to the meadow of birds and wind blowing through nearby trees. Brett got all of his vision back, but he still had multiple questions. "Yes I think my vision is back to normal; I'll live but how long was I out. How did I survive that attack; it felt like my body was disintegrating in the energy… Just how the hell could I have survived that attack? That attack clearly should have killed me…"

Brett sighed just when Theus began to answer; "well not to alarm you but you have been out for about three months…" Brett shot up; knocking everyone off to the side. Theus jumped up and grabbed hold of Brett; stopping him from leaving while Brett struggled against his grasp. "Slow down there; if you are worried about how much time has passed do not. This dimensions time passes at a much quicker pace then other dimensions. So these months are more like a few days or even hours to others. Stop worrying yourself; you still need to rest."

Brett stopped his attempts and relaxed into a standing position, and Theus calmly continued. "I had a feeling you would be stressed by the idea, but that is why we came here. You can thank Siarnaq for everything." Brett's legs were still weak, and he collapsed into a sitting position looking up to the sky. "It is so peaceful here; how did we end up here?"

Siarnaq sat there in his cloak with his legs crossed. "No doubt you would want to know what happened. Brett when you were battling with Váli; you tried to stop his final attack, but it would have killed all of us. So I used my power over darkness to transport us to another dimension to avoid the attack. We were all hurt slightly but you were the worst because of your valiant efforts. So I brought us here and we evaded the attack; Váli unleashed it onto the empty dimension. But regardless you have finally recovered from that attack; and that is a beacon of light."

Brett looked back to Váli who was sitting beside Siarnaq. "Why is he here? He was trying to kill us not to long ago. Also where is Fayt to…?" Váli looked at him momentarily before beginning to speak; "yes there is a story behind that too. When my attack passed it had left me completely drained of all my energy. Siarnaq returned and rescued me from dying out there. Since then I have had time to realize that you all are not bad, and perhaps that this truly is not your fault. I owe Siarnaq a great deal for saving me, and you all have my thanks for pledging yourselves against Jenova."

Lightning walked over and put his hand on Brett's shoulder; "so that makes us all allies. Unfortunately Fayt did not share that idea. He cursed all of us, and even himself for how weak he was; to think all he cares about is power. He told us he wanted no part of who we were. He left this dimension by himself and headed off somewhere. But even if he did he only has a days head start about…"

Siarnaq interrupted; his commanding voice drawing everyone's attention to him. "More importantly is what he was promised. Jenova promised us each something in return for aiding her, and after fighting with him it clear what he seeks… Jenova promised him power and he intends to find her and collect. He could become a threat but all of us need to decide what we will be doing. We have many problems arising, and a thousand questions; even I'm wondering how to overcome it."

"That was not the real Jenova you met" Váli said; looking down at the ground. "No one in any dimension you could access has ever seen the real her. The one you met at the previous world was a clone as well. Now that they control the Weapon of Infinity I doubt they will give any time in going after their real goal. I do not know what Jenova will do from this point on beyond her goal but she has thousands of clones operating under her command. Thankfully Olympus is still incredibly well hidden, but it will only take so long for her to get there and then the true chaos will begin…"

Suddenly before Váli could utter another word; Brett's ears perked up and he rose. He starred into the sky with a panicked expression across his face. Lightning looked over at his friend's panicked expression. "Brett what is wrong? You sense something going on somewhere?"

"I have to leave; my home is in danger! I can sense it I have to leave now!" Brett finished his statement and changed into his tech form. His form was fully regenerated to its former glory. Brett wasted no time and shot off into the sky at a greater speed then he had ever traveled leaving the others behind. "Do not worry Lightning; he will be fine. It is rather amusing to think that he has that kind of power when he is worried about her. If he had used that back when we were fighting then the outcome may have been different."

"Perhaps but regardless; I know most of you have your own agendas. I do not want you going after Jenova; that is the final decision. It is my battle to fight her and I wish that you all will respect that. You have earned my trust and my respect, but this is my battle. You all go off and do what you must, or what you feel is right. But none of you are to go after Jenova; understood?"

"If that is the way you feel; then we will comply. I have no interest in chasing after her at this moment; we will only lose. For the moment it is unfair for me to ask them to help in a pointless battle. I feel that I can be some assistance to you however; if Jenova gets a chance to use that Weapon then everything will change." Siarnaq stated before he stood up looking to Váli for a response.

Váli stood there silently for a moment; "I thank you for your offer; but must refuse. You still have no idea what you are up against and even I need more power. For now it is best if we go our separate ways. Many groups are quickly gaining power; they are becoming huge threats against everyone of us. For now it we cannot risk going after Jenova directly. So for now you all must agree to obey my command."

Everyone agreed to Váli's command; Váli gave a sigh before speaking again in monotone voice. "Good; I hope you all survive long enough for us to meet again. Nothing is certain about our future, but you all must give me the time to find a solution to the Negastream. Till I see you all again; I hope you all are safe." Before anyone could say anything in response; Váli disappeared into multiple green waves of energy that disappeared into the air.

The sun beat down on all of the four Exia who still remained in the peaceful meadow. Theus waited for a moment before speaking up to the others; "it is now obvious we are all over our heads. For now I suggest we each return to our respective worlds and protect our loved ones. Other then that; we do not have much of a choice to do anything else about the situation that is arising…"

"I agree; if we cannot do anything to fight against Jenova, then we should protect what we can. Hopefully something will turn up eventually that can help us better understand things." Aeolus looked said while looking around at each of them; Siarnaq just stood there looking to the ground. "Then I hope you all stay safe; one day we shall meet again and decide further. Last piece of aid I can offer you all is to return you all home by my power."

"Thank you that would be most appreciative; I would like to return to my world." Theus said and Aeolus agreed to the statement made. Lightning however stood there for a moment; "Siarnaq before you aid me return to my world I would like a word with you." Siarnaq agreed and with a wave of his hand Theus and Aeolus disappeared into a dark portal back to their respective world.

Theus fell through the portal of darkness; the long tube like portal whipped around and took Theus for the ride of his life. The tunnel twisted and turned; whipping from side to side. Theus was thoroughly shaken before the portal opened; Theus fell out of the sky and landed firmly on the ground. The entire dimension had not taken another second forward in time; Theus breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to his friends.

They did not move or budge at first, but soon time began to move forward. Life came back to the entire planet; the small pieces of Ragnarok began to fall again. They burned up in the atmosphere and things continued at their original speed. It was a tremendous sight to behold, and everyone watched the beautiful sight together. Leviathan's arms collapsed around the empty air where Theus once was.

"Theus?" she questioned causing everyone to look around. Ciel pointed to behind Leviathan and she turned to see him coming towards her. Both Theus and Leviathan let loose a huge smile when their eyes locked. Theus could no longer hold his excitement back; he ran forward, and grabbed her. His arms locked around her and he lifted her into the air.

"Theus? What has gotten into you?" She asked in a loud voice; she had never seen him this excited before in her time with him. "I'm just so happy to see you alive and well!" Theus said with great enthusiasm; Leviathan did not understand what was going on, but regardless she was happy to have him with her.

Harpuia, Fefnir, Ciel, and Zero all ran over to see what was going on. Theus set her down and went close till their lips met. Leviathan was confused, but loving this complete signs of how much he cared for her. She was just starting to get into it went Theus collapsed. She got down and picked him up into his arms; "Theus? Theus! What's wrong with him?" Leviathan shouted franticly.

Ciel kneeled beside Leviathan; she checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. "He is fine; he just must be exhausted. Let's get him back to the base so he can get some rest. We will get our answers tomorrow..." Leviathan nodded to Ciel's statement; Leviathan and Harpuia lifted Theus together. Slowly they traveled back to their base; unaware of what was watching.

"So Theus; I have been sent to kill you. I expected more, and you will receive no mercy from me." The voice came from a woman with bright yellow hair; she looked down on them from a nearby hill. "I will make you suffer before I kill you Theus; that I promise you!"


	4. Chapter 2 The Future

Chapter 2 The Future

Site updates:

-Redesign Complete (slimmer and easier to navigate)

-Butterfly Effect Open

-Preview of next chapter for each story

-Updated Characters Listings

-Major Redesign

Chapter 2 The Future

"Hyahhh!!" Leviathan's battle cry echoed down the streets; mere instants before the fountain she had been aiming at; split down the middle. Fefnir sat nearby in his battle armor watching the other former General relieving her stress, and even frustration at the inanimate object. "What's a matter Leviathan… seems like something is bugging you?"

"What do you mean what is bugging me…?" Leviathan finished speaking only to throw her spear into a nearby half destroyed building, and the building fully collapsed to dusk and debris. She turned back to Fefnir who was sitting in a relaxed fashion; chuckling over his allies frustration. "What's bugging me is that I have not seen my fiancée in over a full month! Why else do you think I'm so upset…?"

"How should I know…? It is hard sometimes to tell, but why are you so mad at Theus…? Is because he has Ciel with him; you really don't trust him do you?" Leviathan re-summoned her spear, and planted the tip into the ground; leaning on it for support. "It's not that I do not trust Theus; I love him deeply, but he has been different ever since he returned… Plus I don't think I'm the first beautiful girl to be angry at some girl for getting close to my fiancé."

"Calm down Leviathan…" The voice caused her to turn and see Harpuia just standing there with a serious expression; even after the war he still kept his serious attitude. "Ciel and Brett are both working on a way to combine humans and Reploids… that is all. I just came from checking up on them, and he told me to tell you that he will be done soon. He will come for you soon enough; he also said that he is looking forward to seeing you."

"Oh my Theus…! He is just the sweetest thing ever…" Leviathan's excitement was a little overwhelming for Fefnir, and he decided to inquire about something else. "So that means that they have finished their research already; what about that other thing they needed us for…?"

"That has been completed also Fefnir; the biomedals were all completed, and now they are being sent off to safe houses in a few hours. I'm a little unhappy that they are making us obsolete for these new devices." Harpuia finished speaking in time for Leviathan to become overjoyed again. "This is the best thing ever!! Now that Theus is done with Ciel; he will be all mine. Finally I can get him away from Ciel!! And I never have to fight again; Theus you are all mine now!!"

"Well Ciel; I think we are finished with everything on the biomedals… I have to say you are an astoundingly intelligent genius to have even though of this idea. It truly is an impressive concept…" The compliment caused Ciel to turn around in her chair and blush, but she just calmly regained her composure before speaking. "Thank you for your kind words Theus, but I could not have done this without your aid. Now all we have to do is send these Biomedals to the safe houses; I wish you would have let me make one for you…"

"Ciel… I think that it is best if my power was not passed along just yet; even I do not know the extent of my capabilities. I do not want to see the world burn simply because my power was passed down to someone who was corrupted by it." Ciel nodded to the sentiment, and continued to watch Theus still hard at work. "Yes I understand; are you regretting working on this project?"

Theus then paused momentarily to consider the question, but he just bowed his head and smiled. "No; I have enjoyed working on this project with you, and I have learned a great deal. It has undoubtedly been a pleasure to work with you, and this project will be beneficial to the future. Now that the biomedals have been infused with the powers of the generals and several others… every one of us no longer has to fight a pointless battle. Still I find my self questioning the idea of including the data with them."

"No that I feel is completely necessary component…" Ciel said with an absolute tone of certainty in her voice. "This way people can find records of what we did, and understand what we hoped to achieve… This is just a way to protect the future; because unlike you Theus; I am not going to be around forever… This way the people of the future can decide how the world will progress; now I think we have earned a rest… don't you?"

"Yes; the battle with Weil I think is still wearing on everyone's mind. Now there is a way for people of the future to defend them selves; without us. This world needs a hero, but it no longer can be us… at least not for now. My future I fear has many more battles, but aiding you all after the family you have given me feels vital. It has been a real pleasure working with you…"

"Thank you Theus, but we are done here if you want to go; I think someone is probably waiting for you. I can handle it if you would rather be with Leviathan; all that is left is organizing the last details… so I will be just fine."

Theus started to chuckle at the idea, but only for a moment, and he had decided what he was going to do. "Yes I would love to see Leviathan; sadly I have been unable to see her much while working on this by your self. Still you cannot honestly say that after we are done this; that you are not waiting to spend time with someone special to you?"

No response came from Ciel, and Theus sat back and enjoyed the complete silence. "Don't worry Ciel… I'm just having a little fun doing this. You know that I have enjoyed my time with you, but I know why you are doing it. You are doing it so Zero does not have to be what he was meant to… that is why I signed on this; because I want the same for Leviathan. Still you cannot change what they are…"

"No we can't Theus; the guardians and Zero were made for fighting… I wish they did not have to. Hopefully the biomedals will make it so they never have to fight again; I don't want them to have that sole purpose. I wonder if we can even hope to expect that from them… Don't you think that is a great idea Theus that they do not have to fight…?"

Theus was quickly typing; not giving any response at first while he considered responses. Ciel cleared her throat, and Theus took the cue. "It is Ciel, but do not forget you cannot change who they are. It is something that I will deal with eventually; I wish that Leviathan was not designed for that, but she is. I find myself wondering where my future will take me; after what I have seen; it is hard for me to just ignore what is going on… even if that is what I must do. But thank fully working with you has been a great distraction."

Ciel stopped working, and held her hands close to her chest; taking in the moment for everything it was worth. "Really Theus…? Because working with you has shown me how great you really are. Working so close to you has made me realize how special you are… after all you are so smart… I guess what I'm trying to say to say is that… well that I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

"Ciel…" Theus said while he continually worked; barely phased by the statement. He had seen a few signs, but never had acted out because of his feelings for Leviathan. "I thought you were going to end up with Zero; after all you like to talk about him… unless I have read you wrong."

The boldly analytical statement had stunned Ciel; unable to regain her composure, and lose words stumbled from her mouth. "Well… I… Well; you see… It is not that I'm not in love with Zero; he has helped me so much, and changed the world with me. He has helped me do so much, but I don't think he can love. Not without me changing who he is… but you are someone I can relate to. You are smart like me, and you care… it's just that when I'm around you. I feel so much smarter around you, but I'm also so nervous, but in a good way."

"I'm happy that you like spending time with you; if Leviathan was not in love with me… Do not get me wrong; I'm in love with Leviathan, but I do not want you to feel unappreciated. You are a genius, beautiful, and any man should be lucky to have you. If not for Leviathan; I would love you at my side, but I do love Leviathan, and she is still my bride to be. That is a commitment I could never bare to walk away from…"

Relapsing back into her chair; Ciel took time to think over her feelings. Zero was wonderful, but at times emotionless; he was her hero, but was that enough. Only snippets of any real care for her were seen, and she wondered if he was only fighting because that was who he was. When she first met Zero; he had put his life on the line for what he thought was just. She had always thought of him as more then just a companion, and even if she was never fully truthful with him, but there was the problem.

Zero was never returning the feelings; he was still emotionless. He showed some caring thoughts at times, but he was never in love. Even now if there was that attraction between her and her hero; she wondered if that was enough for her. He was a Reploid, and a legend which made being with him unattainable, and she was a human girl. Then she thought about Theus…

Theus was more then a genius to her; he understood and comprehended things to a degree that she could not. Problems were just not problems to him, and he had helped her out so much. What was more was that he showed real emotions back. Despite how much of a focused worker he was; he always asked how she was, and he cared for her. Even though Theus was an alien; Ciel felt compelled to make her relationship closer; she was still a young girl, and Theus was the one she was in love with.

Settling back in; Ciel got back to work, and the two were so efficient that they had finished all the remaining work in half the time. Ciel and Theus undoubtedly worked amazingly well together, and this only made Ciel consider Theus her perfect guy. The time had flown y for both of them, and now the last details were done and finished.

"Well Ciel; that is it for now; I'm just forwarding the data to the appropriate sections that will be in charge from this point on. Now it is in the hands of others; so I guess our part is over. The biomedals will be sent to their designated facilities where they will be taken care of; waiting for the time when your brilliantly designed products of protection will be needed. I think we have made a great difference today."

"Theus…" Ciel said with a gentle loving voice; truly caring for this young man who she was constantly feeling closer to. "I would never have had such an easy time without your aid… I want to thank you for understanding the reason behind me doing this. You truly understand and believe in this, and that is special to me. I just wanted to thank you for understanding me, and that you make me feel like I can do anything."

"Thank you for your kind words Ciel; I'm glad to have been able to help you with your goals. I would be happy to escort you out Ciel if that is what you would like; not much else for us to accomplish here. To think that this is the first rest I will truly be enjoying in some time; so shall I escort you."

Ciel turned to see Theus already out of his chair with his hand offered to help Ciel up. Ciel blushed at how nice he was, and that he really did care for this young lady. Ciel graciously accepted the hand, and together they walked to the exit of the building. Walking side by side was exciting for Ciel, and every time she wanted to show how she felt, but sadly she could not, and then the reason why was present.

Together they exited the building, and then that voice that Ciel wished was not there. "Theus I have missed being with you so much!!"

The instant they had exited; Leviathan had jumped into Theus's arms, and was acting all lovey-dovey. She kissed and hugged him, and Ciel did her best not to show any jealousy. Ciel stared, and Leviathan glanced over to see Ciel, and was worried now about any feelings. Leviathan just went back to marking her territory till Theus made her back down.

Then Ciel's escorts came and led her off to her own residents; the place where she lived alone for the moment. Theus watched, and she looked sad to be leaving him, and he did feel compassion for her. Ciel was very famous, and was considered a very important person. Leviathan was just concerned about what was going on, and was starting to get angry at Ciel for trying to split them a part. "Common Theus let's go home, and I promise that I will make you so glad that were together."

With that comment Theus walked away with Leviathan; happy to be with her, but Ciel was depressed. Zero was off rebuilding; never resting and being with her, and so to were the other generals. There was no one at her amazing abode, and it was wearing on her now more then ever.

Single handily Ciel had solved the energy crisis and many other world wide problems. Now she could not think of anything else that needed her attention. Questions of what she should do after so many years of endless toiling and purpose, and now there was nothing. Sitting in her transportation alone, and now with a night of nothing; she could only wish that the answer would be easily provided for her.

Leviathan bounded into her and Theus's spacious home; one given to them for aiding so much in the war. Leviathan was ready to treat Theus to a night that he would never forget, and Theus was happy to join in. This night was going to amazing; especially considering how long they had been apart.

After the meal that Leviathan had spent so much time preparing of various things that she wanted Theus to try; they sat together and looked out the window. Sitting together completely satisfied, but at the same time wanting more from the other. Just watching the sun setting together was a pleasure. Leviathan sat there wondering when would be a good time to finally move to move in on what she craved, but just when she was about to move in; the phone wrung.

The break in the pleasant moment was arduous torture to Leviathan, and she wondered who would dare interrupt this. Theus got up, and left Leviathan waiting for him to return. She was having trouble not just jumping him, and not letting him answer the phone. She did not want anything to ruin this, and she enjoyed watching Theus do anything.

Then after a few moments of watching; Theus just stopped and did nothing. Frozen, and not moving an inch, and then Theus put down the phone gently, and looked to Leviathan. "I'm sorry that I have to ruin tonight, but Zero was just found… murdered."


	5. Chapter 3 The most Dificult Goodbye

Chapter 3 The Most Difficult Goodbye

Chapter 3 The Most Difficult Goodbye

It was something from a nightmare; the horrific scene turned everyone's stomachs. Even more it was unthinkable; something that no one thought would ever happen. Zero was murdered, and the crime scene was nothing short of a massacre. Many could not even bare to look at the scene; because nothing human or sane would ever do this, and it was done to the one legendary hero.

When Theus finally got to the crime scene; he could barely hold it together. Zero was a good friend, and to see that he was no longer here was devastating. The carnage was beyond horrible, and pits and pieces were strung everywhere. Still Theus tried to keep it together, and he looked back to Leviathan who still had yet to look; not wanting her to see this. "Leviathan; I think it would be wise if you did not have to see this… I'm even having trouble looking, and dealing with this…"

Leviathan did not like the tone in her Fiancée's voice; thinking that he was being over protective. She did not consider herself so delicate though, and she was not afraid to show it either. "Stop acting like I'm weak; because I'm not Theus. I'm so tired of you ever since you got back; you are so cold to me, and it is not right! I'm ready for anything…"

The resolve in Leviathan's voice trailed off when she finally saw it, and she felt like she was ready to throw up. The brutality and carnage of it all was beyond belief to her eyes and senses. The stench of death was gruesome, and turned nearly everyone's stomach. Parts of the once Legendary Reploid were everywhere; the armor torn apart like it was tissue. The worst was the remainder of the body; so destroyed that it did not even resemble anything; that could have been alive.

It was simply too much, and Leviathan looked only for a second before running away. Theus watched her leave, and as much as he wanted to go comfort her; this was more important. This was the work of someone who had something against Zero, and it was more then obvious to Theus. It was a message; after everything that happened with Weil; no one would dare challenge Zero.

One quick scan, and Theus's mind was already working on what had happened; piecing together what happened from the clues. He started to stroll around the scene; looking at everything that had happened. It was fresh still, and Theus studied everything he could. It was building a story, and telling Theus everything. "Theus… you came thank you; we have to catch this murderer before who ever it is strikes again. Thank you this means a lot to me…"

Theus turned to Ciel's voice, and was just plain surprised to see her. "Ciel; why are you here…? You are the last person I ever expected here; how are you not finding this hard?" Ciel laughed for a moment, but it quickly faded when she glanced around. "It is to see this, but I know this is more important, and we have to figure this out and stop this!"

"I understand; this is horrible, and it is pretty clear that this is more then just a normal killer… I can sense something else behind this; something, malicious that does not belong here. Are you sure you are okay to go on Ciel…?"

Ciel nodded that she was okay to go on, and then Leviathan came back over looking like she was having a hard time. She was not ready to leave him alone with Ciel; not with the possibility that he was falling in love with the young blond. Theus looked at her though and was doubtful; "Leviathan are you sure you are okay… you do not have to prove yourself to me. I know I have been distancing myself, and I know how strong you are. Trust my love to you; do you want to stay?"

"Yes I'm fine, and I want this to stop as much as you two! I will stop this by my self if I have to; so don't send me away; because I can help you in this!"

Theus nodded, and took her at his side and under his arm; he did want her to stay because he believed she could. "Very well; this is your choice though, and for the record I know you will be a great help to us…"

That little spur of loving speech was a complete boost to Leviathan. She watched Theus go down on, and pick a chip from Zero's cracked helmet, and Theus decided it was time to show a smile. "This is good; his main chip is still enact; so to some degree he is fine, but I think I can explain what happened here…"

"Zero was caught in the middle of this area; most likely by something that had him trapped. There are no weapon remnants, but it was more then energy; because other wise… I doubt they could take out Zero's armor apart like this. Armor has been shredded off, and spread in every direction; it is like what ever attacked him… did it from every direction too…"

"It is so much more though; look at the blast marks… both of you know what they are right…" The girls nodded; they both had an idea; especially since Leviathan had seen it all to well and up close and personal. "Zero's attacks all missed, and looking that they are everywhere… so are the blast marks. What ever did this had incredible speed, and made short work of our friend."

"I believe you are right Theus…" Ciel said with absolute confidence in her assumption. "All the signs make that very possible, and I do think you are completely right… still is there anything that you can tell us to help identify who did this?"

Theus turned away; afraid of what he was about to say; because of what it could mean. Still it had to be told; because this was his fault. "What ever did this is not from this world; just like I'm not… what ever did this is sending a message to me. It is punishing who ever is close to me; they want me to suffer, and anyone who is close to me… There is nothing I fear that could help us at this point."

Both the girls felt a shiver climb up their spines; the shear idea chilling their souls and making them incredibly nervous. "It's because I'm an Exia; who ever is doing this is proud of it's work. It left it out for everyone to see, and it will do it again. This is absolutely unforgivable; this massacre was deliberate. This sadistic person must be caught, but I doubt we could even call who ever did this a person."

Before Theus could even begin to build a plan, or figure out how to deal with this; both girls bowed their heads. Theus joined in paying his respect; it was the least they all could do for Zero's soul. Even if they had the main chip; it could never truly bring Zero back. They gave a moment of their time to pay their respect, and Theus hoped that his ally was in a better place. A place where he could finally rest, and never again have to fight.

"Wait a minute…" Theus said; breaking the moment apart as he rushed off to grab the closest guard. "Where is General Harpuia and General Fefnir; it is imperative that I talk to them now!"

The guard's nerves scrambled from Theus's grasp, and truly he had no idea of where they were, and all he could offer was where they had been. "Both of the generals got here before you, and told us to leave this to them. They both said it would be easier for them to do something sir!"

"Damn it..!" Theus shouted to the skies above, and the girls came over to see him. "What is wrong Theus…? I have never seen you this upset; we can take this thing easy!"

"No that's not it Leviathan…" Theus told her in overpowering voice. "Who ever is doing this wants us to be separate; This is a game, and if it separates us then we are good as dead. We have to find them now; because I will not be responsible, and I'm sorry for getting both of you in this…"

"Don't be…" Leviathan cheekily stated while moving right next to him. "I'm your significant other right; so your problems are mine too. Besides you are worth it Theus, but only just a little…"

The slight bit of humor and support picked Theus's spirits up, and Ciel was next to stand up. "I do not how much I can aid you, but I'm already involved. I don't regret it though, and I to will help you Theus. We are going to stop this… this is not your fault."

Another soldier ran over to Theus while he thanked the girls for their support; the soldier however was not happy. He pulled on Theus's robe; getting his attention to separate him from both girls. The soldier pulled him well away; not wanting to give the news to anyone else but the General's leader.

The smile vanished with the whisper into Theus's ears, and now he was left to deal with this next tragedy. He turned to the girls; "Harpuia is dead… the exact same thing but so much worse. I just do not know what I should do at this point; there is nothing here to help us at all. I don't know if I can fight this foe…"

Ciel approached him, and gently started rubbing his arm; "it is okay Theus. This is not your fault… Listen Leviathan and I both do not blame you for this, and we know how serious this is. We will go with you to investigate the crime scene, and we will send everyone out looking for Fefnir. Things will be alright; I promise…"

Then Leviathan walked over and smiled at him; lending him her support as well. He appreciated it to its fullest, and Theus was quick to acknowledge the order. They needed to act fast, and only moment's later they were off to the area where Harpuia had been struck down.

It was the same story, but with different faces; many shards of armor, and only a few things were different. The foul stench of death turning stomachs, and that stench haunted everyone nearby. There were few guards; everyone was already out looking for Fefnir, and Theus finally found what he considered to be important.

Picking up a small chip that held Harpuia's very soul inside; Theus quickly noticed the difference from last time. Only a single clue, but he looked over to the girls; "our opponent uses lightning attacks."

Both girls froze inspecting things, and decided to read more into Theus's discovery. "The chip is singed, and once again there are barely any other clues to go on. I think it is safe to say it is very agile; the slash marks are from Harpuia's swords look to have missed, and it looked like nothing hit. There is nothing to go on here either; just little information on our opponent, and even if we know where it was going… or what good will it do?"

Sitting down on the concrete road outside in the dark street; Theus just sat there and expected the area. No weapons, and yet razor sharp cut marks; no science or knowledge that he had could help. This enemy was making him suffer, and who ever was doing it was doing an amazing job. Theus could not longer expect to stop this through knowledge; because it had no power.

A loud sudden agonizing battle cry roared from nearby, and Theus knew who it was. Another general had fallen, and Theus struggled to continue. He stood up, and from underneath his long sleeves; grew his long shamshirs. He looked over to the girls, and only hoped they could understand his next request. "I need you both to come with me; if I leave you two alone then I cannot protect you, and I will not allow you two to die; no matter the cost to myself. My intelligence cannot solve this; I have to fight this person… I only hope you understand."

They did, and Ciel and Leviathan understood why this was being asked, and Ciel went first. "I understand, and I trust you Theus; I know you will keep both of us safe…" Leviathan then summoned her spear; which appeared in the blink of an eye. "I will take care of her, and we will stick close; you know that I love you… so stay safe. If I can; I will help, but you just stay safe too…"

Everyone in this group understood what they were now in, and that they were being hunted. Waving the guards to stay behind; all three ran off in the direction of the battle cry. The darkened night making it all the more dangerous; this city was even more terrifying, but Theus was fully alert.

When he had returned to this world; he had only wanted to put away his swords, but now they were drawn again. Theus was going to fix this, and now running through the night; to a fight that he was not sure he could win; he wondered why he was being dragged back in. No doubt being an Exia had it's advantages, but they were not worth it if the people he cared about suffered.

Again the exact same thing; they were too late, and Fefnir was dead. Terminated in the same fashion; with no trace of any evidence form the opponent, but the same story of a struggle. Theus went over and found Fefnir's chip; regretting that he was dead, but now was not the time. This time something else was watching them, and it was powerful.

It had occurred that it was such a short amount of time, and Theus knew his opponent's power. It was lightning; the weakness to his element, and it was a smart move. Someone sent the one person with the element he was weak to. Now it really was a hunt, and then a slight sound was heard from an alley; drawing the immediate attention of the girls and Theus.

The noise made everyone jump, and then a laugh came from the opposite direction. Theus ran over near the girls, and he knew she was playing with them. Laughter came from multiple areas; with only seconds separating them. Still Theus stood there confident, and had one last risky move to try.

Closing his eyes, and concentrating on his new idea; a magical barrier made of Theus's magic shielded him and the girls. Then Theus used his control of water, and it started to rain by his command. The barrier stopped the girls from getting wet, but everything outside was getting wet, and that was the plan.

Each drop hit the object below, and Theus could sense everything around him. His sense of the waters touch acting like radar He started to search the area with his power over water to detect anything, and then a flash. Energy, and Theus tracked it down; it had such amazing speed. Now it was jumping from place to place almost instantly, and then finally; the thing made a move.

Theus pushed the girls, and dodged back with only an instant to spare. Theus landed outside the bubble, but the girls were safe, and he had caught a glimpse of the weapon. It was a kunai, and Theus knew this was nothing more then an assassin. Slowly the person came into the light; shielded by a wet leather cloak that glistened in the dim light, and then it removed its hood.

It was a woman; a fairly young looking woman with bright yellow hair, and lightning was sparking off her body. "Nice to finally meet you Exia; I see why they say you are the smart one… It's pretty smart o figure me out so quickly, and even to find away to go against my skills. What ever will I do against the mean old Exia, but tell me.. did you enjoy my work! I did it all for you; the perfect warrior supposedly like your sin brethren."

Slowly Theus started inching his way over to be beside the girls; he knew this girl was not done playing. This was the first fight, and he had absolutely no clue what to expect from this battle. His female opponent was faster, and Theus was worried about what she could possibly do. Still Larxene's provoking had worked to some degree, and he could not hold back any longer. "You are repulsive, and I want to know why you are here?"

"Oh my; the big bad Exia of Water is threatening poor little old me… what ever shall I do… oh and thank you for the compliment my cute little Exia! That is what I was going for here; I was sent here to kill you, but just doing that is no fun… I enjoy toying with my enemies, and then ripping them to shreds, and watching you writhe in pain. You really are cold though; any one else would have actually cared… I'm going to enjoy playing with you once I capture you, and then your others till there are none left!"

"Don't think for a second that I do not care; because I do. Just because I'm not emotional on the surface; that I do not care for my fallen friends. Grieving will not bring them back, and I still have people to protect here. They were my closest friends, but someone who is this sick, and this pathetic takes pleasure in things like this… so I would never actually show my emotions; not to someone so worthless and hideous as you."

"What… What did you just call me…?" Larxene questioned while the vein bulged from her neck. "Don't you dare say I'm hideous… You are going to pay with that with your life! You think I don't have the advantage here!!"

Lifting her arms to the dark sky above, and lightning came down from the sky to her hands. The bolts of lightning filled her empty hands with new with Kunai's; each one infused and sparking with the power of lightning. The next instant; before another second could pass; she brought her arms down; sending a wave of Kunai's at Theus. Her arms moving so fast that he could see multiple arms from the optical trick on his eyes.

Having no choice but to protect the girls; Theus blocked each Kunai with his shamshirs, and did not budge. They had tremendous power behind them despite Larxene's slim build. Still he blocked them, and Larxene appeared before him in an instant. She lifted her leg up while flipping backwards; connecting to Theus's jaw, and sending him up into the air.

Theus flew a fair distance above, and Larxene just smiled over confidentially; deciding to her self to not just go straight for the kill. It was hard till the thought of how much fun it was going to be. Teleporting to a meter away from Theus; her body became electrified, and she just smiled devilishly at her airborne prey with a small feminine laugh. "Your just what I expected; you care to much for weaklings…"

An upwards slash followed with brand new weapons that she had summoned instantly in between her fingers. Theus barely managed to get his swords in position to block the attack, but he did and as she passed she vanished. A second later the lightning warrior had appeared behind him; moving in to do some serious damage, but Theus was not done yet.

A quick change of his bodyweight, and he had again barely matched the attack. Then another attack came from the side, and immediately followed by more and more attacks that were mercilessly coming at him from different directions. All the attacks were unpredictable like lightning, and the only advantage was the momentary notice of the rain's touch. Theus could barely find the time to, and each attack was pushing him higher and higher into the air.

The girls still watched form below; this spectacle making Leviathan disgusted that this girl was making fun of Theus. No one was going to push her guy around, and this was personal; the young warrior was not going to put up with this any longer. Leviathan got up, and Ciel did too behind her; Leviathan readied her spear, and charged her next attack. It had to be perfect to save Theus, and she was not going to mess this up.

Then; the perfect moment, and Leviathan launched her attack. Her most powerful attack went off like a shot; from the burst of energy formed a massive ice dragon. The beast moved at an amazing speed, and cut off Larxene's next attack rush. The yellow haired woman stopped in mid air, and was ready to scream; "big mistake you stupid little girlfriend!"

Larxene started dropping down, and Theus was helplessly a drift in the air; trying to get down. She thru a waive of electrified kunais through the air, and Leviathan turned and grabbed Ciel and pushed well off backwards through the air. The two girls huddled closely, and traveled backwards. Leviathan's watched the lightning witch land; only to see a smile on her face and then disappear.

Nothing was left there where she had stood, and then a sharp pain that ripped through her body. The flight through the air stopped by Larxene behind them; as she planted a kunai into Leviathan's heart. "The little hero girl dies along with the love in her heart when I break it. You should have just stayed out of it, and now you die… both of you!"

Pressing with all her force; the Kunai shot through both girls. The force breaking ribs and tearing a hole in the girls chest, and Ciel body quivered with the fear of death. Leviathan speechless with her entire future disappearing, and Ciel was paralyzed from her life being taken away. Theus landed; horrified as he watched the girls fall to the ground; Ciel and Leviathan's blood bursting through the air. It was horrible, and Theus rushed over to the girls wanting to stop this; finally breaking down into tears from this tragedy.

Leviathan had lost everything; her future, her pride, and worst her life with Theus. Her death was moments away, and she started to reminisce about her time with Theus. All the love made her start to cry; it was over without question for her. The damage in her body to great to continue, and her death was certain. Now she could only cry; she would never get to experience her life with Theus, and that broke her heart and her strength to nothing.

All of Ciel's knowledge and intelligence was useless; nothing she knew could save her. Her left lung was gone, and her heart was exposed to the air; the pain of everything breaking her down to tears. Death was before her; ready to take her, and she knew it was over. She wished that she could have just told Theus how much she loved him, but now she had lost so much more.

Larxene stood back to watch the tragic play unfold; finding it amusing and amazing by her own design. Theus dove in right behind them; both girls with massive holes in their chest, and Theus knew the truth. There was no way he could save them; the blood loss and damage by the energy had doomed the girls, and all he could do was apologize. "I'm so sorry I could not protect you… both of you this is my fault!"

Then while wallowing in self pity; Theus heard both girls voices speak in unison. "No Theus it is not your fault… I love you!"

There was nothing Theus could think of till his he was so angry that something appeared into his mind. It was his only option, and he was not going to lose either girl, but this next action was beyond risky. "Leviathan… Ciel… I can save you, but you both have to be willing to merge. I cannot bare to lose you; I love you both, and the only way I can save you is if you two merge together."

Neither girl wanted this to end; not like this. They both wanted to be with Theus, and their sould joined in the thought of Theus. Theus smiled, and put a hand on both girls; this was his last resort, and it was going to take a lot of his energy. He raised his heads, and shouted a single word to the heavens; "merge!!"

A light, and wave of energy shot through Neo Arcadia; the energy even pushing Larxene off balance as she fell to the ground. It was overwhelming, and then the light faded. In Theus's arms was a single girl that no one had ever scene. She had some of Leviathan's features, and some of Ciel's, and Larxene was amazed. "He saved her…? No… no that can't be; he merged them…?"

Theus was shaking uncontrollably, and he looked down at the merger between the two girls. Both saved, but combined into a new young woman that was a perfect merge between the two. She was absolutely beautiful with her long light blue hair, and a few strands of blond highlighting strands making her beyond beautiful. She finally opened her eyes, and revealed her new consciousness to Theus through her words that spoke from both girls souls. "I love you Theus; we both are together now, and we both love you… I want to start over with you; because I love you. We are both in here, and now we can start over… together."

"Then let's start over together; in a new world…"

Larxene scrambled upwards to stop this, but was too late, and Theus and the girl turned to water. The rain broke the water apart, and mixed in with Theus and the girls water forms. The accursed rain made it impossible to tell where they had gone, and now he was gone. Larxene scowled and was furious at her self. She had failed, and then a voice she knew spoke up in a male whiny tone. "Larxene… why did you have to go off on your own, and mess everything up in our plan? You are going to have to explain to Xemnas why Theus got away…"

"Shut up you little brat; you don't get to say anything to me Demyx… You were too scared to partake anyway, and I was not going to wait for you to get some courage. A coward has no right to question my decisions; so why are you here?"

"Xemnas has a new mission for you, and you are to report back immediately…"

"Fine…! These Exia are a real pain in the backside; I will make this one pay later!"

It was a bright sunny day; so many years had passed, and the future was indeed looking to be a bright one. The young long blue haired girl looked dreamily into the sky; adzed in her own thought. She hopped aboard the cargo train that was about to leave, and looked at the strange cargo. "So what exactly are we transporting?"

A simple hunter that was aboard the cargo train looked over at what they were transporting, and then replied immediately to this girl. "This is very precious cargo; first is the biometal…" The girl looked over to the second piece of cargo, and was far more curious about that. "So what's so important about a block of ice; don't tell me that it is important?"

Then she caught a glimpse of something; something that was not what she expected. "Are those humans in there…! Just what the heck is this thing!"


	6. Chapter 4 A new Start

Chapter 4 New Start, New Enemies, New Friends

Chapter 4 New Start, New Enemies, New Friends

"So there are people inside; wonder how old they are…"

Ashe continued to scan through the crystal like surface; looking from every angle at the fair sized piece of ice at the people inside. Strangely it was not cold to the touch the block, and she could not understand what exactly this substance was. The train started moving with a loud sound of the engine and wheels scrapping on the tracks, and the hunter looked at Ashe in her curious state. "Looks like you are pretty interested in that huh…?"

"We are suppose to be escorting that to The Legion Sage's Trinity… the discovery of these people have attracted their attention. This ice like substance is not cold, but it is not like anything ever recorded and plus it is unbreakable from what we have tried. It is important that we figure this out; those people could be thousands of years old. It's amazing that there are even life signs coming from inside; the scientists could not believe that simple fact."

Listening to everything made Ashe gasp; "you mean those two are a live in there? Whoa; hard to believe that anything could survive like this… so cool though. There's a guy and a girl in there, and the guy does not look half bad… course it could be just the light playing tricks on my eyes. Weird that this is not cold; I can see why this thing is so valuable, but if there is a reward; Ashe will take the job."

"Hey…! What about me I'm valuable too!"

When Ashe looked around; she could see no signs of who had said that, and the voice was unfamiliar. No matter how she looked; she could not see who said that, and she wanted to know who it was. "Hey who said that…?"

"What you mean you can hear me?"

The nearby hunter was watching Ashe talking to the air, and just wondered if she was insane or not. This was just plain aggravating, and Ashe like a good game as much as the next girl but this was strange like the voice was in her head. Ashe was even more determined to find out who this was; who ever was doing this could still not be seen. "Oh course I can hear you, but where are you?"

"I'm right here in the container; the one behind you!"

When she turned to look at the container that held the biometal; she was beside herself that an inanimate object was talking to her. So many questions popped into her head, and she walked over and squatted down beside it and studied it. "How is an ancient object talking to me…? What exactly are you?"

"I'm a biometal, and I'm not even sure how I'm communicating with you… No one has ever heard my voice till now. It was actually pretty lonely always being only to be heard by myself. Oh and my name is model A just so you know."

Ashe smiled at the weird shaped piece of metal; feeling happy that she could talk to this thing. "Well its nice to meet you Model A; my name is Ashe, and I'm a treasure hunter. All that maters to me is getting my reward; girl has to look out for herself right?"

"Well I guess… Anyways it's nice to meet you Ashe."

"Ashe look out!!"

A blast of energy shot by Ashe, and she turned to see many airborne mavericks attacking the train and dropping more enemies to the train below. More and more mavericks dropped closer down to the front of the train, and this was not looking good. Ashe could not even figure where to begin, but she just kept smiling; being a girl who never backed down from a challenge.

Then the hunter before her just stopped moving; he let lose a scream just when a massive green energy blade cut through him. He was disintegrated into the energy, and Ashe recognized the blade from a previous encounter. The brutal unexpected slash finished and revealed the user, a man in black armor looking like he was insane. He recognized Ashe straight away, and then his partner teleported in. The white armor and feminine shape was very distinctive from her partner in black, and she had a much more innocent look about her.

She carried a pole like weapon; while he carried a scythe weapon with a massive energy blade. Both looked at Ashe; neither the male or female saw much point in killing her since they were here for something else. "You there; I recognize you from earlier… get out of my way so I can claim model A. I don't want to waste my energy on you; so hand it over or Pandora and I will destroy you."

Ashe was not about to be intimidated so easily, and giving up to these tow was not what she intended. Quickly she took a ready to strike stance, Ashe would not back down from this challenge. "Sorry, but this thing is not yours, so you can't have it… I have a job to do here, and I'm not going to fail. After all, I got my reputation to think about here."

Up until now Pandora had been quite; not one to be talkative, but then she spotted something else. "Prometheus… that other object that looks like ice; we need to capture that as well. It is the secondary target, we must capture that too. Stand aside, or we will be forced to eliminate you…"

Despite the threat; Ashe stood fast, and would not give an inch. Prometheus stood there impressed, but he was in no mood to be patient. He swiped his scythe downwards, and launched a wave of energy that cut straight through Ashe and knocked her back across the ground and into the back of Model A's container.

The wave of energy had cut near her shoulder, and continued to travel right through the container with the biometal inside. The wave finally ended by smashing into the giant crystal, but it had no effect on it; not even leaving a scratch on the surface. The shockwave impacting the gem caused the crystal to hum and resonate. The tone a gentle hum to what slept inside, but the tone woke one of them from their slumber.

Outside Prometheus and Pandora demanded that Ashe stand aside, or that she would lose her life. Then the voice returned that Ashe heard coming form the biometal; "hey you! If you wanna live; then hold your hand up to the sky and yell mega merge!"

"What…?" Ashe asked looking backwards just slightly, and Prometheus was doing nothing to hide his anger. "I have let you live long enough… now you die!!"

The scythe in Prometheus's hands was raised, and Ashe was too weak from the loss of blood to do anything. The crystal hummed for a brief instant; stopping Prometheus's attack mid way. Everyone watched the crystal; a low frequency sound was emitted, and the crystal began to glow with a blinding light. The longer it went; the more it intensified till the crystal finally cracked.

In an instant; the crack spread all around the crystal; till finally it shattered and the crystal collapsed and turned to air The shards vanished into the air with sounds of the crystal fragmenting, and from the bright blinding instant of light; came tow figures of humans. There was a male with brown hair, and his clothes were old and worn. The only other person that appeared was a beautiful female; she had long blue hair with strands of blond hair. They both looked to be waking up from a long sleep; she lay in his arms, and she was very beautiful to behold.

"Amazing…" Pandora commented studying both of the people before her. "These two have emerged from a long state of stasis, and yet they seem fine. Our master will be interested to have these two as his allies or better yet… to study."

After so many years; Theus was finally free from that crystal. He immediately remembered everything; that girl who had attacked him had left and what he had done. The only option back then was to fuse Leviathan and Ciel together into a single person. The energy needed was beyond belief, and he could not have left it up to chance. It was the first time that Theus had felt desperation and it was a powerful thing, but it had caused him to do something that was a sin to him.

Back then; Theus had turned to water, and frozen himself in a crystal substance that was indestructible so they could recover. The ability had popped into his head as a last resort, and it worked. After so many years hidden away and more importantly safe; it felt like being reborn into the world, but the ones before him were questionable.

It had been a long time, and no doubt the biometals had been discovered, and Theus still knew all about them. The two before him did not emanate the aura of anything he had devised. The two biometals these two possessed were not of his, or Ciel's design. It was unwise to give his name, and the fusion of the two girls did not have one yet. Still he had to get rid of these two; "you two right there… disarm or leave now! After what I have been through; I will not tolerate anything less."

Both were shocked, but had no reason to be afraid yet. Ashe watched the new man, and could not help but be a little attracted to him; she could not figure out why, but he was attractive and she wanted to protect him. Ashe then heard the voice returned to her head; almost sensing her wish. "Hey you want to protect him right; then use my power by mega merging!"

At that moment Ashe's path became very clear, and she wanted to protect this guy and her self. He was no doubt cute, and Ashe wanted to get to know him. She closed her eyes and stood, still grasping her arm from the pain that Prometheus had inflicted, but it did not matter. With one last deep breath she reached deep inside, preparing her self for a second before throwing her right arm up and yelling to the sky. "Mega Merge!!"

Model A shot up out of its container pulsing while it's effects activated, and both Theus and the young girl looked to each other. They knew what that was, and they were even wondering how far in the future they were. The bio-metals had been discovered, and they were being used, but never had Theus or the reincarnation of Ciel seen Prometheus or Pandora before. The light that Ashe was emitting was amazing along with the power.

The aura of Model A enveloped her in a soft glow, and instantly her clothes disappeared; leaving her body suit only. Model A started to fuse with her; creating armor, weapons, and power Ashe never knew could exist. The shear sensation was amazing, and it was more then just enjoyable when the waves of energy roamed her body. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in some virtual dimension, but looking down at her new look; she loved it.

It all passed in less then a second, and she dropped down to the ground in her new armor. It was amazing to Theus to see something he created in action, and the part of Ciel was astounded to. This was simply an amazing time to come back to life, seeing all of this was astounding after all these years, but Theus had to consider his enemies. Ashe however was brimming with confidence, and she was not afraid to show it; "so you two still feel confident?"

Pandora and Prometheus looked their opponent over, and were disappointed at the sight. "Model A has been awakened… our master will be very disappointed with this. Prometheus… we cannot go back empty handed; we should make our primary focus those two."

The sadistic smile was growing across Prometheus's face, and he knew what his partner meant. "All we have to do is rip through this girl, and we can take those two back. It really is like killing two birds with a single stone… so let's get to the exciting part already!"

Lunging forward; Prometheus readied to bring his scythe through Ashe. Theus was not about to sit by and wait for things to happen any longer. He quickly let go of Ciel and Leviathan's single body; only giving a slight nod. She understood, and Theus vanished an instant later while Ashe prepared to take the blow to protect the people behind her, but then a flash of a person appeared before her.

Ashe looked up to see Theus floating in mid air before her, and she could not figure out how he had moved so fast. Pandora was observing carefully; scanning every detail about Theus. Prometheus used a good deal of his strength trying to finish his attack, but he finally looked down to see two dagger like weapons holding his attack back.

When Prometheus looked up a second later; he could see this brown haired man smiling at him. Theus had successfully stopped his energy based weapon with ease. All the years of dormancy had caused him to evolve along with his weapons, and he was stronger then ever. "You are nothing to me, and I don't have to be a genius to see you are not the person to side with!"

An instant passed after Theus finished speaking before his weapon opened up. The daggers opened and the arms extended on each side of the daggers. Each arm was equipped with a dagger, and they appeared to be like a trident's head. The opening of the daggers to their full glory had amazing strength; knocking Prometheus uncontrollably up into the air.

It was hard enough for Prometheus just to regain his balance, and he was very unhappy with this display of strength. Theus touched down on the train and went quickly to work; throwing both of his daggers like boomerangs. The whirlwind like blades approached Prometheus, but he was not going to let this guy take him down so easily.

A quick shift of his body weight; flipping his body to a position so he could fight back against Theus's assault. The scythe was quickly brought down; knocking the first spinning blade away before spinning his scythe to knock the second away. It was close; so close that it left Prometheus cringing his teeth, but he had survived.

Prometheus landed back next to his partner; a little stunned with a scowl on his face. The blades disappeared into the air, and standing in Prometheus's and Pandora's way was Theus and Ashe. It was not the odds they wanted, and Pandora made a decision of what they should do. "Model A… you will join us; if not… we will return and claim Model A the hard way."

In a flash Pandora had teleported away, leaving Prometheus behind for a few extra moments. "Don't think you came close to winning; I would not let some ancient thing beat me like I'm nothing. When I come back I'm going to take both of you down!"

One last over confident smile was given by Prometheus before teleporting away. Finally Theus could relax for a moment while he prepared for what else would be to come. More gunshots were heard though; breaking the break from the fighting. Looking up at the train, and seeing a good number or well equipped Maverick machines attacking was not a pleasing sight. Theus had to help, but just as he got ready to go, was he cut off by Ashe. "You two stay here; I can handle all of these guys. You can thank me later… by the way my name is Ashe the Hunter Extraordinaire…"

A single wink came from Ashe, suggesting her feelings that she liked Theus. However Ciel and Leviathan were in no mood to just let this girl get away with anything. Theus was theirs, and no new girl was going to take him away. Ciel and Leviathan's new body; their consciousness joined in a unanimous thought, stormed over to Theus and grabbed his arm and marked their territory clearly for Ashe to see.

Suddenly Ashe got a feeling that there was more between them, but more explosions broke the moment. Ashe reluctantly turned and left, heading off towards to clear the enemies away. The tight grip was amazing, and even if Theus wanted to help; he had to speak to Ciel and Leviathan first. Waiting for a few moments, and making sure that no one was around to hear their conversation, but eventually Theus spoke. "Ciel… Leviathan… are you alright in there…?"

The blue haired girl smiled and loosened her grip on Theus's arm. "Yes; we are fine in here… But; after all this time, our consciousness has fused into one single being… we are both in here, but we are one, and without you Theus… we would have died."

Thinking over this combination of the girls words left Theus with many questions, and he had to ask. "Is this what you want? There may be a way to get you both back to normal if that is what you choose, but… We cannot go back in time, and I don't want you to stay this way if you are unhappy…"

Theus then felt her hands cup one of his with her milk sot hands, and she was smiling at him from ear to ear. "No Theus… We; I mean I do not want to split apart… Being like this is what makes me happy."

There was no doubt that Theus was smart, but he was very interested in the reason for this statement, and he started to listen intently. "We are now one, and if we were to separate… we would still be what you see here. I have Ciel's intelligence, and Leviathan's strength… I know you cannot understand this, but I'm happy like this; so long as you are with me."

"I guess logically that both of your love for me bonded together as well…" Theus stated and it caused the young fused girl to giggle. "Perhaps Theus… I do love you more then anything, but part of me wants you to be less logical. Ever since you have come back; you have been different, and I want you to be your self… but I don't want you to act so cold. Can you do that for me…?"

Looking into her eyes, Theus could tell that she wanted this, and he quickly decided to explain why. "The only reason I became like that was to try and keep most people away… I know what is going on, and if I keep people to close; then they might die… however it happened anyways; so if you want me to be myself then I will. But we have a problem with our names… someone may still know us."

"Well… thinking about who I am; I think I should have a name that symbolizes both Ciel and Leviathan; don't you think Theus?"

Theus looked over her body one last time, and was nearly lost in her beauty. She was incredible beyond what he thought was possible, and accompanied by a smile that he thought was beyond any creature from this world and then it hit him. There was only one name that fit all the conditions. "Celestia…"

The girl's ears perked right up to that idea, and the old character of Leviathan perked up. "That sounds a little too much like Ciel; I mean how you can just forget Leviathan… she was your bride to be right…?"

"Yes she was, and that's why I was thinking for your full name… Celestia Leviathan Crescent. Your beauty is beyond this world, and this name captures both of you; I can't think of a better name… what do you think?"

"I love it Theus, I absolutely love it… it is perfect for me; like you… oh wait; you need a new identity to don't you. What do you think…?"

"I do not want some over the top name; some of the other Exia have more normal names. It is not that I want to hide away from who I am; I guess I just do not have an answer… I don't know what I should call my self. Part of me wants to have a normal name, but part of me thinks I should be true to myself… I want you to pick who you think I am."

Most of the sounds of fighting had disappeared, and Celestia thought she could finally relax with him. She brought him over to a metal yellow crate and got him to sit while she spoke. "Well… I love you for who you are, and that is something important to me. I want you to be who you are, and I was thinking something along the line of… Levius."

"I love it Celestia; you ready to get moving, and see what we created?"

"You bet…"


	7. Chapter 5 The Task at hand

Chapter 5 The Task at Hand

Chapter 5 The Task at Hand

"Ahhhhh!"

Ashe screamed as she flew backwards from a powerful kick from her opponent. Her stomach was burnt from the kick, and she was finding it hard to keep going after such a powerful blow. It had knocked it off her feet, but she could not fail the people on board the train. After all she still had to get to know the young man on board, but as she smiled her opponent began to speak. "You still smile; you are going to lose you weak little spec… you will be crushed by Deerburn the Gazelleroid."

"You are way to overconfident… I have to protect a lot of things, plus does not hurt that I will get rewarded for all of this. If I die now then now one would remember my name, and everyone will remember me for all time!"

"You pathetic human; you are just a girl, and you will not stand in the way of our plan!"

Deerburn lifted his arm and started to fire arrows in rapid succession at Ashe, who quickly dodged to the side and started running away and out of the line of fire. Quickly she ran out of the path of Deerburn's fiery attacks but he was fast as he was strong.

A pair of boomerangs was thrown at Ashe with merciless intent. She dashed forward to escape the first one, but not before first one cut off her path. She was so startled that she stopped running and backed up against the wall. Her enemy took aim right for a killing blow to her face. Ashe blocked her face with her arms when she heard the fire arrow leave the barrel, but there was no pain or heat.

Instead she felt a freezing cold presence and she slowly let her hands fall from in front of her face to see the back of Levius. He had blocked the arrow with a massive wall of ice in front of him. Ashe could not help but smile at the sight of this guy being her hero. "Thanks; you have some skills and I will have to repay you for helping me like this."

Ashe finished with a wink of her eye, but she had not noticed another female had also entered the battle. "Excuse me, but Levius is my fiancé and you can stop flirting with him now!, besides you cannot compete with me…"

The sweet female voice made a chill run down Ashe's spine, and she slowly looked over to see the other girl. She did not look amused to see Ashe flirting with what must have been her guy. Surprisingly to Ashe this girl was not just a pretty face, and the long spear in her hand made that point clear. "You better stop flirting with him if you want our help…"

"What makes you think I need 'your' help; I would not want such a pretty little thing to break a nail."

Celestia backed up and let her guard down, and she now had a beef with Ashe. The two girls were working together like water and oil. Both girls were ready to tear into the other till an explosion came from their side and Levius went flying back into the wall. Both girls rushed over to help him up, and Levius was struggling from the blow. "Would you both stop this; we need to beat this thing, not each other."

Celestia was first to help Levius up off the ground, and she was surprised to see her guy knocked down so easily. "Levis are you alright; there is no way he is stronger then you."

"This maverick is not, but I could not it hurt you… It is hard to fight when I have to protect both of you from this thing and each other. Now let us defeat this; I have slain many mavericks in my days, and this one will be no different. This I can promise you now…"

Suddenly Deerburn left his defensive ready stance and stood up tall and proud. Ashe let her guard down, and failed to take notice that her enemy was speaking. She was piecing together the information she had learned, but it was hard to believe that this guy had experience with mavericks. "I'm no mere Maverick, human… I am so much more then that, and I will not be defeated by two young girls and some human who has no power."

Levius had already studied his opponent and was at a disadvantage; these flames were strong. After so many years technology was getting better and better, and these flames were amazingly hot. Levius loved being a hero to Celestia, and he would not admit that he would lose to this enemy.

Protecting the girls took most of the liquids from his body, and this place was rubbing any advantage he normally had. It was aboard a speeding metal train, and it carried no water or supplies, and in the dry desert too. There was no moisture left, and Levius dropped to his knees clenching his chest in pain and gasping for any liquids from his parched throat and Celestia dropped with him. "Levius what is wrong…"

Ashe however turned to see Deerburn aiming to take Levius down with a fiery blast. Even with the strict female warning of her territory, Ashe was not going to give up. Quickly she fired off bullets at Deerburn with tremendous speed from both her guns to distract the machine.

Deerburn was burning up with rage, and snorted out of rage at the young girl who was doing damage to him. He jumped up high into the air, after a few seconds of charge time he let loose a furious over powered diving kick. However Ashe had seen this before and smiled at her opponent, next she jumped back onto the wall and pushed off just when Deerburn's kick got close.

Ashe leapt over Deerburn firing small energy bullets on the top of her enemy. Deerburn turned to see that Ashe had already charged one of her guns, but Deerburn was not going to be defeated. Ashe fired the long charged beam from her weapons, and her enemy leapt into the air and charged his next kick, but then he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Ashe attack homing in on his chest, and he let lose one last scream.

The attack pierced and tore through Deerburn's chest leaving and small pieces of metal broke through his back side. He landed on the ground, and he could feel that this was the end and now he had to end by saying a few last things. "So you do have some potential, but you will never stop our plan… to create the ultimate Megaman!!"

Energy sparked between sides in Deerburn's chest, and small explosions broke apart his armor from his body. Finally he lost control, and a massive explosion blew the once powerful robot to pieces. Ashe shielded her eyes, and when the explosion passed, she flipped her guns on a couple of finger showing off her skill, and then finally holstered then while she smiled to Levius. "Told you; I can handle myself just fine, but thanks for the help."

Celestia was still not amused at the relentless attempts of Ashe to get her Levius on her side. Then she tuned back into Theus's panting, and she figured out that this environment was doing him in. "I'm so sorry I did not realize it sooner Theus… you must be dehydrated after all you did to protect us. Thank you so much for being so considerate, next time I will do my part…"

It was quite the mood change too Ashe, but even her blood was boiling when Celestia moved in and kissed him. It lasted a while, and Ashe did not like the expression of love between these two, and then Celestia spoke after the kiss ended. "There, is that better my love…?"

The sweet sounding question nearly set Ashe off on a rampage, but then something glowing came out of Deerburn's remains. Ashe turned as the glowing orb traveled over to her and melded with her armor. She could feel a new energy inside her, but she had no idea what it was and neither did Celestia or Levius. Ashe looked herself over but nothing was different, and then she posed the question to anyone. "Umm… What just happened…?"

Levius had not designed this model, and thought back to what hero from the past it could be. He remembered a certain loud mouthed hunter that fight with X, but if he said anything it could give away more then he wanted anyone to know at this point. "Come on how can you not know your new partners abilities? Any enemy you beat will get copied by you; go ahead give it a try, just think about what you want to become?"

Ashe was a little unsure, but she laughed just a little before she decided how to respond. "Okay partner; this should be pretty interesting…"

Right away Ashe went to concentrating on Deerburn, and everything about him till she got him in her mind. A bright flash shot out from Ashe's armor, and in an instant she was gone and Deerburn was back with the same look. However it was Ashe inside and she looked her new copied body over but she felt like she was entirely machine. "Wow; this is pretty weird like all my skin is gone… but now I'm totally hot right?"

The question had a playful tone, but it was Deerburn's voice that was saying it. Both Levius and Celestia were so intrigued by this ability, it was an amazing ability that was very impressive. Ashe then jumped up using Deerburn's powerful legs, and used the powerhouse kick to break some thick debris nearby. Then she changed back to her normal Model A form and smiled as she spoke. "Oh yeah; this is some awesome booty alright; definitely going to have fun with this!"

Levius just started to double over in pain from lack of moisture, and Celestia then did not care about her feud with Ashe. "Please we have to get him out of this environment now! Please we have to get him to somewhere he can recover right away."

"Yeah; I will go get us back to the hunter base right away…"

Ashe left immediately and went to the engine room, while Celestia moved her betrothed into the shade. She could deal with Ashe later, but later would have to wait. She started to look over Levius to make sure he was completely out of the sun. "Are you alright; I'll take care of you don't worry okay?"

He nodded and then closed his eyes and started to rest his body and preserve his strength. The train suddenly slowed to a stop, and then started moving the other direction and back to the hunters base. Celestia was glad, but wished for some water but there was not much in the cargo hold that was of any use, and so Celestia went back and sat next to Levius and started to rest her head on Levius's shoulder and get some rest herself.

Ashe had just set the train to autopilot and was now taking some time to let herself rest. Then she looked over her shoulder to see a canteen of water, and she immediately grabbed it for Levius. Then she thought about how serious the two were, and lost her smile. She never had anyone who had complimented her on her looks, and she never really thought about love, and maybe she should just give up.

"What's the matter Ashe; if you are going to go for it then go for it. Come on partner lets get what we want right?"

Ashe lost the frown and looked up to Model A's telekinetic voice. "I never though you liked guys Model A."

"It's not that, it's just that I want you to get what you want, because if you are happy then so am I. You just promise to not abandon me, and I will help you any way I can. If you want him then go for him, and if you two are meant to be together then he will come to you."

Ashe thought it over for a second and then that happy smile returned to her face. "Alright; I will give it my best… thanks partner!"


	8. Chapter 6 Objectives

Chapter 6 Objectives

Take a look at our new site!

www. projectchaosrising .com

Chapter 6 Objectives

Much later in the day everyone had made it back to the hunter camp, and the whole time both girls did everything they could for Levius. The name had not fully sunk in yet, and Levius still was used to being called Theus after all the years. He enjoyed the girls working so hard, but all the time they were continuing to try and out do the other.

Each would try to bring more of whatever they could think Levius needed. Introductions were short and awkward too with both girls really reluctant to tell the other, but Ashe was not interested in Celestia. Ashe was eager however to tell her whole life's story to the young man. Of course she wanted to hear everything that he would tell her.

Ashe looked at Levius the whole time with admiration adoring everything about him. Celestia had seen this too well before because she was the same thing; head over heels in love with the young man. Ashe had not taken any previous hints from Celestia, but she knew he was hers, and that was the only thing keeping Celestia from going over the edge.

Tempers were quickly rising in Celestia's mind since she did not want part with Levius after everything they had been through. It would just be too much for the young woman, but she did have faith so she took deep breaths. She started to realize that she was better, and even though she was going to be more timid that she was not going to lose. Celestia was about to move in when the door to the room opened and two individuals entered looking completely out of place.

Levius stood up and took notice of the two strangers that seemed to just have a certain feel about them that made tem seem very familiar. There was an unspoken connection between them and Levius had a hunch to wager that he knew who they were. The two individuals looked to the other, and the blue haired female nodded to the brown haired male. "You must be the Exia of Water correct?"

The girls took immediate notice; Celestia was concerned what this could mean, and Ashe was confused. "I have never met you before but you two seem very familiar… so who are you?"

"I'm sorry; my name is Judai and this is my twin sister Alexia… you have no doubt already that we are Exia. You see we are Brett's children from the future, and we are gathering the Exia to discuss a grim future that is quickly approaching, and we need you there please."

"Then we should leave and get this started as soon as possible if things are that bad…"

Celestia quickly rushed to Levius's side and was not going to be left behind for a single instant. "Where ever Levius goes then so will I; perhaps I can help in some way."

"Hey what about us?" Cried Ashe not wanting to give up on Levius yet and ready to try and prove her worth. "I'm not exactly the smartest thing ever but you never know, you may actually end up needing me so me and Model A here are coming too!"

Judai nodded to all three in approval of all of them coming to the gathering, and he had one final thing to report. "Very well we shall pick you all up once we talk to the other Exia first."

Both of two teenagers disappeared in a few seconds later, and Celestia found a problem with Ashe coming along for the ride. "Ashe how can you leave… if you leave who knows what might happen while you are gone."

Ashe at first thought it was just Celestia's jealousy rearing its ugly head, but truthfully Ashe saw no problem with it. "Things will be fine if I only left for a day or two right?"

Levius offered no objection seeing how only a small of time would pass from what he knew. Celestia was not pleased either way, but had no choice in the matter. Still there was no doubt that the message had Levius worried. Now all he could do was wait for the pickup, and pray that things could be fixed from what might happen.

One at a time each group convened at Pegasus's mansion thank to Alexia and Judai. Almost all of the Exia showed up except for one; Fayt had concealed his existence not that the other Exia would have been terribly glad to see him. It was a little awkward between each group, but since the priority was simply meeting and discussing what was about to happen.

Everyone convened in a massive room with a long table with each group sitting beside their respective Exia. Both the Exia of light and lighting had the biggest group that ended up taking one full side of the table easily plus a little more. The other Exia had only a few, and if it had not been for Naomi literally strong handing Brett despite Blair's best protest considering his weak condition to be at Siarnaq's side.

Ever since she had been saved by Siarnaq from death she had developed feelings for him because of it. They had not seen each other for quite some time, but she wanted to be right beside him now that he was near again. She could imagine Siarnaq leaving her behind again and that meant that she had to enjoy what time she was granted with him. The woman sat right beside Siarnaq completely proper and serious like Siarnaq trying not to upset him so that maybe she could go with him when he left.

At the moment things were fairly uncomfortable being just taken from there homes by the information that the worst was still coming. Loved ones were especially nervous with the grim news of a person they had come to be so close to. No matter if they could take the time right now to fool around, but they wanted to get the meeting done first before anything else came up.

It was pretty awkward for everyone who did not know anyone from the other worlds. Still it was exciting enough for some whispering between people who knew each other. No one wanted to start the meeting seeing as how depressing it would become, and soon it was up to the only Exia who was blunt enough to do it. "It is time that we started this meeting, and I think it would be best if we sorted out all the problems we have. Alexia I think you or Judai should tell us right away the most troublesome problem that you know."

In the future Judai and Alexia had come to known this Exia who was speaking so well; Siarnaq was a legend as the Exia of darkness but still not the level they considered their father. Alexia was simply to worried to speak, and left it to her twin brother to start the telling of the dark future they all shared. "I think that you should all no that something else is already different about this timeline, and things may change again before this event happens, but…"

"About twenty to forty years in the future things are pretty bad compared to what they are now. The Exia are being hunted down by an invincible black knight that never sleeps or eats, and never has to rest. It has no compassion, and never failed to show me that once when it hunted all the Exia down. All that was left eventually was my sister and I, and then we had to come back in time to escape it… still I want you to know that."

"That is enough for now…" Siarnaq stated coldly and stopped any further information taking a quick pause before he continued. "We can discuss further on that issue later but we have other problems as well. So Brett; are you going to tell us what happened to you or should I. You are not going to keep anything from us no matter how embarrassing you think it is, so tell us now…"

Being Brett's girlfriend; Blair did not enjoy anyone using that kind of tone on Brett, but he responded obediently feeling that he still owed his life to Siarnaq. "What happened; recently I was infected with Negastream and it changed me. It was to great to deny, and it changed me from who I was and I was lost in its feeling. I lost all my powers and strength and then Fayt stole it from me. Now I'm different and weak, I'm not the person most of you knew, and then many other groups have been trying to capture or kill me for there own reasons."

Siarnaq did feel for the young man in the deepest part of hi heart, but that feeling was snuffed out a single moment later. "Stop asking for pity from us because we have enough other problems. If you want it then ask your girlfriend and friends for it, but right now we have other things to talk about. As for you even if you are going to stand up for him, don't because we have more important things going on…"

This guy who had saved Brett earlier was hitting all the wrong notes with Blair, but she stayed silent while holding Brett's hand tight just trying to be there for him. "No doubt you all know about groups that are after us, but most are after Brett, the Exia of Light because of his abilities. They can ruin or help certain enemies, and right now Brett is still are most valuable asset. He has a new power forming inside him that may yet be the greatest tool we have, plus his weakness can bring back a power we thought was gone forever; the philosophers ability."

Many had no idea of what was being spoken of, but the memories inside each of the Exia remembered those moments. "Back when Jenova used our ability to create a new weapon that would change the future in an instant. The possibility exists if we could create a new Exia of fire and of metal so that we can use this ability to create a new weapon that could destroy Jenova's. The only thing we would need is an Exia with no powers like you Brett; since your power of Light is weak you can procreate the Exia we need if the females are gifted with the elements we need."

"Absolutely not…!" Shouted Blair not even the slightest bit intimidated anymore by the once terrifying Siarnaq, and she was marking territory. "No one else is going to have Brett like that so find another way because he is mine!"

The room suddenly seamed so silent from the awkward moment after the young girl realized what she had boldly told complete strangers. The other Brett sitting with Asagi was taken off guard, but Siarnaq was not. "I figured you would say that, but I have to say that as the Exia are right at this moment that we will not be fine. I cannot see the future, no one can truly predict their future even if they know their own destiny and I can see that interfering too. The Exia were designed to be perfect, and that is our fatal flaw because we are not…"

"Each Exia is given powers… or so we believed, but now is the time that I reveal a little more to what I learned on my own. The powers we gain is through evolution, and they do to just magically come to us. Right now we are the connection between different dimensions and worlds, but things are now to far gone for us to have any effect. All of us are experiments and only through evolution like humans can we hope to see our true potential. Most are all first generation and as we are we can't destroy Jenova or change the future. We are trophies or targets to everyone who knows of our race, as we are now I do not believe we can stand to survive much longer because the gods are now taking notice of us."

"So what are you saying…?" Aeolus shouted with no control or patience to wait and hear his ally out, but the barrage did not end there. "I made some dumb mistakes and I know there is now way things will ever be easy for us, but are you saying we should just give up?"

"I do not think we should just give up, but we are not perfect as you all well know. Light seams invincible but if you crush the will to fight it is over incredibly easy. After all he has been through it is hard for him to continue through all the pain he has to experience; from now I will only get harder to continue if things get worse. Fire and Metal could not save themselves either, you see we all have weaknesses to exploit."

"Fayt only needs to challenge an opponent that is too powerful and he will be crushed, his overconfidence is going to destroy him. Lightning you must continue to push yourself far beyond what you should, but your evolution is slow and that is your downfall. Water needs to learn and in battle that is nearly impossible to an extent. Wind you must use your abilities but fighting in space would destroy every ability you posses. I gain power from killing, and I cannot anymore after the thousand years I have lived; so you see we are not perfect and we have a tough time ahead."

Levius was sitting back comfortably listening intently, but wanted to know more about himself. It was a rare occasion for the answers just to be given so easily but something not to be missed. "Siarnaq, what else did you learn about the Exia?"

"The Exia each evolve different ways, but they cannot change what type they are. Light needs to be threatened, Lightning to push himself, Water to Learn, Wind to practice, Destiny to fight, and Darkness to kill… We all have a path and I know of nothing that can change that, and I'm of little use. When I was born I awoke for the first time I was very different from what I am now. Now I cannot act or do anything to change the way things should happen, and that is why I stay hidden."

"That book told me almost nothing that I could have wanted to know, but I think at this point we cannot do anything against what comes our way except survive. We are now facing too many enemies and the Exia are now primary targets. We are being hunted and used by Jenova, Balance, all of Balance's underlings that he can be created at his will, this Black Night, and the worst of all the gods that now want to destroy us. We are separated by dimensions and cannot stay in contact, and it seams like we are only going to die out and be left as a page in history to the few who remember us…"

Everyone close to one of the Exia felt for them, but a lot just did not know that the people they knew were aliens. Meyrin was still a little in denial and Cagalli felt hurt she had not been told by her child hood friend. Ashe was stunned, but was intrigued to find out what else was behind Levius, a guy that she was starting to obsess about. Jeanne knew and so did her allies, but hearing what else they had to contend with was more then daunting. So many had conflicting emotions, but after looking to Asagi, Brett had to say something. "So what are we going to do?"

A deep sigh came from Siarnaq, and everyone was hoping for an easy answer to come out, but it did not. "We can just leave everything and try t fight back, but I know for a fact we will fail. We cannot fight gods or any goddess and possibly make things worse. I'm held back and cannot do anything, we would need something drastic to happen to change what I believe will. The only real choice I think we can make is to continue living the way we have, because we simply cannot fight against something this big in the state we are. But it is too soon, and a lot has been told here tonight. For now I think we should relax and take everything in, so let us take a long break and reflect on the choice we think we should make."

The room well silent while many considered what was going to happen from this point on. There were few options with massive consequences laying in wait behind either one. Everyone was going to need to chose what path they would take from this point onwards, and that made them think about possibly just going home, but then the door opened and Pegasus stuck his head in not caring if he interrupted or not. "Excuse me everyone but most of you are probably hungry after such a long trip, so why don't you all take a break and come eat?"

The distraction was exactly what everyone needed, and Levius could see that everyone needed this. "I think that precisely what we all need right now. We can all rest and eat and then tomorrow we will all chose what we are going to do. For now let us just take a break."

Everyone present got up and preceded into the next room to see a massive banquet filled with many types of food and drinks. The only problem was this was a major crossroad for everyone present, but none knew that no matter what they chose thing were know moving towards events that would surely lead them down a new path.


	9. Chapter 7 The Decision

Chapter The Decision

The Decision

Almost everyone split apart into their own worlds groups still too timid to talk to others, of course each Exia's group had a lot to discuss. All of the Exia had a tough choice to make when it came too what would happen next. Asagi could tell her fiancée was restless and would want revenge. Blair was very upset with how her Brett had been treated by Siarnaq, and extremely furious with what he had implied. Both Celestia and Jeanne had doubts too, but out on a small balcony looking down on the isolated island was Siarnaq and Misora.

The Exia of Darkness left each of his brethren a tough choice, now they had to decide. He was never one to interfere in others personal affairs because something always told him not to. However the approaching footsteps reminded him that he had violated that policy yet again. "It is nice to see you again Siarnaq. I always hoped I would get to see you again, I have to say you were a little tough on that one of your family."

Misora took a spot right beside Siarnaq, staring him from an angle but prompting a response. "Right now I have to be; despite the happy lives everyone has been able to live I still cannot. I'm the only one who is like this, and what ever it is does not permit me to do anything for myself. None of us are natural, the only true thing I feel certain about these days is that something must happen to change all of us. Are fatal flaw was that we were designed to be perfect, now the only real question will be if we can survive long enough to evolve into a real species."

Misora listened intently, becoming very curious to hear what the reason was and prompted the answer with a quick observation. "You believe being a natural creation is better then being created?"

"Yes; our design was meddled with too many times, and I know now that originally we could not survive. Still it seems that something is still on our side, working with us to insure that we continue on. The Exia will die out for sure… unless someone helps us evolve into a species that is beyond what we are. Natural evolution is the key, and someone or something is going to have to be the one to change everything. I will have to become the one that performs this act, but I must ask you to not tell anyone of my plan. Soon all the Exia will die if things pass the way I want them too, and then from the ashes we can begin a new."

The idea was a dark one that Misora could understand even if she could never approve of. The fact that this man had saved her and believed that she should not throw her life away did hold significant meaning. Reluctantly she just had to agree, and she would not intervene in his plan. It meant a lot just telling her, but she could just tell that Siarnaq would not harm any of the Exia in his attempt to save them.

Blair was inside with Brett and a few of their friends all together talking things over. Blair was still embarrassed at what she had told every last person so openly, and what was worse was that total strangers heard it. Even though it was joyous to hear Blair's conviction Brett had a tough choice that he had to talk over with everyone; now he had to face his darkest realization. "I cannot leave; I just cannot fight in this kind of battle and lose what I have here. It is my responsibility to protect you and I just cannot lose this place. This is the only place I know I will ever be happy, and I'm too afraid; what should I do?"

Everyone fell dead silent in the small group of duelists, this was Brett's decision and one they could not make for him. They had personal feelings but they understood what each choice could mean too, and interference could have the worst ramifications at this crossroad, but one person was as blunt as ever. "No; you are not going to leave me!"

Brett looked up at Blair who was presenting a very serious expression, but he knew what she would say even before she could continue to speak. "I don't want you to leave me, just stay and we will have fun and duel and everything you like. You don't have to; leave it to the other Exia; it's not fair that we should give up our happiness because something is happening that you can't help. I have almost lost you to many times to lose you again; I can't believe I never realized how great you are but I don't want you to go."

It was a very heart felt statement that could have easily swayed Brett to stay with her no matter what would come if it was not for the knowledge of what might come after him now. "Blair… I don't want to go, but how can I just turn my back on the people that are like my family; if I'm with them then I might be able to make a difference."

"But we are your family too…" Blair cried out with no regard for who was listening, and she was ready to fight for what she had. "Everyone with you at Duel Academy is your family to; none of us want you to go. I know you think you can help but you are too weak now after the mistakes I made, I'm sorry for my mistakes but I still don't want you to go because I'm afraid of losing you!"

The plea tugged at Brett's heart; he could not imagine leaving from his own issues. He got down onto one knee and brushed Blair's hair out of her eyes for his confession. "I'm scarred of losing you guys and not coming back to Blair. I don't want to even risk it no matter what happens, so… I'm going to stay here with all of you; if that is okay with the rest of you?"

Blair was the first to exclaim how happy she was that she had won her prize. They could find a way, and she was going to enjoy hiding with him. All of Brett's friends were glad to hear that he would stay, but somehow Alexis knew that eventually who Brett was would catch up with him. Still deep down she definitely wanted Brett to stay as well.

Across the room and sitting at a table was the former Theus, pondering what choice he would make now. Both Celestia and Ashe were curious too, but really Ashe had been blown away by the complete overload of information. Her mind had been swept away by just everything she had seen in the last few hours, and she was completely dazed allowing Celestia to have a serious chat. "Levius, what are you going to chose to do?"

"There is no doubt this is a tough choice on all of us. I cannot because I still have a job to do; Weil is still my responsibility. I'm partly to blame for the state of your world and I do not feel ready to leave it to its fate. I don't belong but I know that Weil is still there after all those years. I can still sense his presence like a knife in my back, and so I cannot leave the world. I'm still as responsible for the biometals, and I will make amends for all the mistakes I committed and lay for the next generation."

Levius quickly glanced over at Ashe who was still dazed from the information and shock to what se had thought about him. It had completely overwhelmed the young girl and this little confession gave insight for Celestia. "So is that why you are keeping her close; because you feel responsible for laying this huge fate down on her. I'm as much to blame as you are, and that is why I'm going to follow you to where ever and help you. I'm not going to leave you after everything that we have been through."

"Thank you Celestia… thank you for understanding. I never meant for you to feel like I was leaving you for Ashe. I have a responsibility because I helped Weil, and he still haunts me. I will see that what ever is causing the problems this time is dealt with and then I will do what I can. I want you to stay at my side, and together we can aid the situation that threatens to destroy everything."

Celestia smiled and grabbed hold of Levius's hand showing her affection despite that he was not so open with his feelings. They both looked over to Ashe who was still off in space processing the information not listening to either of them, and Celestia let out a long sigh. "Alright I will let her stay for now, but that does not mean I have to like it."

Meanwhile Jeanne, Roger, and Liane were being led around by Aeolus looking at different places in the mansion and it was quite a shock. Just the technology of electricity was an awakening, but the different pallet of food was even more of a system shock. Jeanne was in love and had taken a full plate of food along with her, after all her war was over and despite her refinement she still was eager to put one ordure after the next in her mouth to sample.

Everything was new and beyond what they could have ever imagined possible. All the technology of things like television and holographics were easily mistaken for magic. It was life times beyond Jeanne and her companions, but Aeolus never missed a step when it came to explaining the science behind it. He could tap his reserve of knowledge which covered and amazing amount of knowledge. However Jeanne had noticed that even if Aeolus was making good on showing her new worlds, she could tell he was putting off his choice. "So you have not decided yet what you are going to do have you?"

"No Jeanne I have not even been thinking; honestly I have no clue what I should do… I'm sure that the solution will show up, and that will be the path that I will follow. It's not that big of a deal anyways…"

A sudden cold feeling draped over Aeolus's soul the second he finished, it was just the feeling of those same serious eyes that he fell in love with were now upon him. He shifted his eyes to gave upon Jeanne still in her medieval armor looking like she was aggravated with her significant attraction, and her tone matched her persona perfectly. "What do you mean by just you…? Or do I not matter to you anymore?"

"Come on Jeanne…" Aeolus said with a smirk and a slightly nervous crack in his voice. "You know that I'm not going to leave you and that everything I do includes you so don't sweat it. All I'm saying is that things will work out so why not just enjoy everything here and now in front of us."

Jeanne sighed with the fact that she could not stay angry with him, but she was not going to let herself be seen as weak to him. "Very well, but from now on just remember that it is both of us together."

Roger and Liane smiled to one another while watching the two have a little squabble; both knew nothing would come of it. Jeanne and Aeolus worked to well together, proving that opposites were attracted to one another. Somehow it did work, and the other wore off and influenced the other to act certain ways. What ever it was it worked well with both being strong enough and providing them with a happy exciting events that kept it interesting.

Back in the main hall was the last group with he most fired up Exia. Not one of his friends could calm the nerves of Brett who wanted to hunt down and exterminate Larxene. Everyone else wanted to at least seek justice for what she had done, but Brett was not going to stop there because he could not. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let what she did go; I'm not going to let her get off easy either. I swear she is going to pay; I don't want her to get away with what she did to any of you."

No one could really argue, but Asagi could see the difference in Brett's heart. His tone told her that he was dead serious about making someone suffer. To her Brett was not like that, at least not the person she fell in love with years ago. "Brett please, you do not have to do this; we can hide away… I just don't want to lose you like we almost did."

Brett grabbed Asagi and held her tight to his body fully ready to make it clear about how he felt. "Asagi; I'm not going to let you live like that, and you are not going to lose me. I cannot take living in fear and I won't let that happen. This is something you cannot hide from; let's go destroy what is bothering us and then we can live a normal life. Please, you know I love you and that I only want the best for you…"

In her heart she knew that Brett was restless, and she could tell that this was more important then her. She was nervous and unsure about this idea feeling that it would only cause more problems, but also she started to wonder about Brett. She wondered when exactly he had became like this, but it was not the person she fell in love with and it was starting to weigh heavier on her mind. All their friends had no intentions of joining because some could not while others were unsure.

Cagalli had her country to think of, while Kira and Lacus were starting to settle in to a quiet peaceful life. Truly no one wanted to leave their homes and there was always the chance they would not come back. Leaving home was hard enough, and there were people who just did want to leave Brett. Everyone had a hard choice ahead, but Asagi had made her choice and started to leave with Brett to go for a personal walk. Things were too chaotic making her place her faith that following Brett would be the right choice.

Together they started to leave and passed by another young couple, the two girls looking over the others Exia. Blair did not like how close they looked and neither Asagi like the resemblance either. Both girls scowled and passed by staying close to there guy not liking that it was like seeing someone they were so close with another girl. However both were going there separate ways, and both Bretts' were focused more on other things.

Brett and Blair exited out onto the balcony to where Siarnaq and Misora were both spending some quiet time together. Misora could see how serious this talk was going to be just from the look that the moonlight revealed across Brett's face. Misora left, but Blair did not because her faith in someone she thought really helped her before was gone, and now she wanted to know what was going on.

After Misora had completely left Siarnaq could already feel the tone that was set, and he would not hold the truth if they demanded it. "I trust you both want to know what is going on; I'm sorry I was so blunt with you earlier but we as a race have a lot to deal with in the near future. Our genes are predominate so that everything that follows us will always be an Exia, and therefore evolution is very doubtful. I cannot sit back and let things continue. Soon everything will change…"

The deep voiced warning was very ominous, and Brett had already started to question his ally behind the meaning of his words. "What do you mean Siarnaq, what is going to happen and how do you know?"

"Because I have a similar gift to what Fayt has, and I will not lie to you… this is a very important crossroads and the actions I'm going to take are only for the best. Things are to chaotic at the moment, too many enemies know of us and fear something false. They fear a power of limitless evolution, but we do not posses this ability, Jenova would never risk it and I still do not know why we do have souls. Arniath did not modify, he only separated us so where we got souls is beyond me, and still something is guiding us."

"Siarnaq…?" Brett nervously questioned not feeling like the situation was going to be too far beyond him to stop.

"Do not worry; this is all just a premonition for the true Chaos to come; this is still the prologue and the real journey has yet to begin, but in no way is this meaningless. For now just continue the way you are going, and let the others do as they please. I promise you that things will work out for all of us; for the longest time I have been hiding from what is about to happen, but now things are going to happen the way I have seen…"

Except for the noise from inside everything fell dead quiet, and neither Brett nor Blair knew what to truly believe or think about what Siarnaq was doing. "You both should get some rest; I promise you need not worry because soon things will happen the only way they can."


End file.
